Aches
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is the sequel of sorts to My Girl. This story is about Embry and Shannon. Leah and Adam will be main charcters as well. Shannon is nothing like Claire was. She really isn't that shy and she a bit of a bad girl. She is driving Embry nuts.
1. Chapter 1

Aches prologue

[This is a sequel of sorts to My Girl this story is about Embry Call and Shannon Olsen aka Claire's little sister from my previous story. This story will follow Shannon's growing up and her relationships with Embry and Adam Leah's imprint. I don't own Twilight if I did I would be freakin rich. This story is rated mature for language and in future chapter's sexual situations thank you for reading please leave comments.]

Cindy

She uses to just be this beautiful little girl. I missed out on nine years of her life because I was stupid and stubborn. I promised myself I would never let Shay down again. I wish she would just tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of hers. But now I've probably lost my chance.

How could I do this to her? I suppose to protect and love her. Will Shannon ever forgive me? Do I deserve her forgiveness? I've been so selfish. Now I've not only hurt her emotionally but physically. As I stare at her small naked body I wish I could just die for what I've done to her. How could I do this?


	2. Ch 1 Imprinting on Shannon

Aches Ch. 1 Imprinting on Shannon

[This whole chapter is from Embry's point of view]

Quil and I were heading to Sam and Emily's for dinner. I was going to met Shannon Claire's little sister finally. I knew she was nine and extremely shy. I was so nervous and I honestly had no idea why. I mean she's Emily's niece and Claire's sister but that really didn't seem to be it. I guess more than anything it was the fact that she was Tara's daughter and I've been told how much she looks like her mom. I knew that meant she was exceptionally beautiful.

When we got to the house Emily went upstairs to get Shannon. My heart was about to pound out of my chest and my hands were sweaty. Claire was trying to calm me down. But it really wasn't working. It felt like an hour we were waiting for her but it was really only a couple of minutes.

Then I went towards the stairs and saw her. I felt lightheaded. My whole world changed in that moment and I knew. Damn was all I could think. My life no longer matter fuck nothing but Shannon matter anymore. Than I heard the most beautiful voice ever say. "Hi I'm Shannon you must be Embry." I couldn't talk I could barely breath. I felt like such a dumbass. All I could do was nod and smile. She smiled back shyly.

Somewhere in the distance I heard Claire say. "Oh my god." Emily had left the room I think and Jake had entered the room. But to be honest I barely noticed. I couldn't take my eyes off of Shannon's beautiful face. As I stared at her the reality came hitting me like a ton of bricks. I imprinted on Shannon. Holy shit I imprinted on Shannon.

I felt myself start shaking. Quil was yelling and Claire pulled my Shannon away from me. My Shannon oh hell. Suddenly I was outside. Quil and Jake pushed me off the porch. I was so fucking scared and mad. Why did they take me away from Shannon? I phased right way and ran into the woods. I felt Quil and Jake phase and running right behind me.

When they finally caught up with me I stopped. I looked at my two best friends and asked. "Did I just?" I couldn't even finish my question but they both knew it. They both nodded. "But she's just a kid damn it." I stated the obvious. They both laughed. I guess I had it better than either of them. Quil had imprinted on a two year old and Jake on a new born. Nine didn't seem to be too bad when I thought of it that way.

"But she's nine and I was well fuck I was in love with her mother. There I said okay." It was the first time I had admitted it out loud. Jake explained that I probably wasn't in love with Tara. I had no previous feelings for her before she was pregnant with Shannon. That meant it was my connection to Shannon it was similar to how Bella and Jake was when she was pregnant with Nessie.

But then Quil said something that just broke me. He said. "It was always Shannon." I felt the fucking guilt eating away at me. I groaned. "I should've been there since the beginning." Quil explained I couldn't change the past only making the present better. Sam was waiting with clothes on the porch. I knew at some point I would be due a stern talking to by Sam but right now I just wanted to get inside.

I was so excited to get back to Shannon. It was crazy how much I needed to see her. I walked into the kitchen. Claire and Shannon were sitting at the table talking. I felt lucky Shannon already knew I was a wolf so I wouldn't have to reveal that. Jake and Seth had done that for me. I saw Shannon's big brown eyes look up at me. Then she smiled I felt like a little boy with his first crush I smiled back. I had never felt so happy or complete. This was so fucking crazy. Claire got up and I sat next to Shannon. I wanted to know everything about her. I knew my life wasn't mine anymore it was hers now. And I was amazed that I didn't mind at all.

In just a few weeks Shannon had become my best friend as I had hers. She would beat me in chest. I never even got mad at her. She was just too sweet. It didn't take long before I began to call her Shay. She knew almost everything about me. The only things she didn't know was that I imprinted on her and my past relationships.

Author's Note: I know it's short but most of the chapters will be so I can get them out quicker. This story is rated mature for language and there will be sexual situations in a few chapters from now. Anyway thank you for reading and your comments. Enjoy!

Cindy


	3. Chapter 2 My New Life

Aches Ch. 2 My Life

(Embry's point of view)

My life has changed so much in a short amount of time. Not too sound too fucking sappy but she makes me a better man. Shay is my nickname for Shannon. She's such a sweet girl but so shy it isn't even funny. She doesn't talk to anyone at school but her cousins Taylor and Ressa. And even at home she doesn't talk to anyone but her family, Quil, Jake, Nessie, and me. She mainly talks to me, Claire, and Ressa.

But something changed Shay started talking to Adam. He's Paul and Rachel's oldest and Leah's imprint. He's also 13 years old. Right before Quil and Claire's wedding he started talking to her more and more. When that teenage jerk asked her to dance at the wedding I wanted to tell him to back off. But I stayed quiet and watched her smiling while they danced.

After the wedding Adam and Leah started to come over to Sam and Emily's a lot. Adam was always telling Shannon how sweet she was. I spent my time talking to Leah. To my surprise she wasn't worried about our imprints being friends. She said Adam just had a crush. But Adam made me nervous the kid was an asshole when he wasn't around Shay. He was always getting into trouble and had Paul's temper. I couldn't help but get jealous when she would talk about him.

Quil and Claire had a cookout to celebrate. I had just moved and was already missing them so I was happy for the chance to hang out with everyone especially my godson Kallen. The six month old looked just like Claire. When I heard Shay ask Adam not me to sit next to her my heart broke. She was my best friend not his. I noticed that for once Leah was as worried as I was. Claire just smiled and handed me Kallen. I sat next to Leah and we both focused on the baby instead of our imprints. Kallen calmed me down quickly. But I still felt that ache in my heart.

Shay turned eleven a few weeks back. Something had happened with Adam she was refusing to speak to him. I would be lying if I said it upset me they weren't talking. But I didn't like Shay hurting. I tried to get Leah to talk to Adam but he wouldn't talk about what happened either. Something big had happened though because Shay was shutting down and fast. She got were I was the only one she spoke to. Sam and Emily were so worried.

Sam approached me and asked me to talk with Shay. He was opening she would open up to me. I was starting to worry too. I knew I had been a selfish jackass. Shay was hurting and it was my job to help her. The first time I tried to talk to Shay she got mad. She forgave me after I begged. The second time she went silent on me and didn't speak a word to anyone for a week.

Finally the third time was the charm. I had tried to talk to her and she asked me to just let it go. I told her it hurt to see her hurt. She asked for some time and I agreed. Two nights later my cell rang. Shay was crying so hard she couldn't even talk. I ran straight to Sam and Emily's. When I went inside I didn't even greet them I just rushed upstairs to find Shay.

Shay was my laying on her bed sobbing so hard I was afraid she would choke. I got her calmed down and then I decided we should talk outside of her house. I took Shay down to the beach. She finally broke down and told me that Adam had tried to kiss her.

I wanted to tear his fucking head off. She said she wasn't ready to be kissing. I had to smile I said of coarse your not Shay. I told her about Claire's first kiss and how she had told me she wished she would've waited. I explained to Shay she should never do something she wasn't ready for. But I could tell Shay was going to be easily influenced and that scared the hell out of me.

Two weeks later Shay and I ran into Adam and Leah and the beach. It was awkward to say the least. Adam apologized to Shay. She accepted but told him she would need time before they could be friends again. She told her he understood. I personally was thrilled they weren't going back to be friends again at least not yet. I know I'm a selfish jerk.

Author's Note: I know this is short and it took me a while to get it out. Chapter three should be up sometime this weekend. Oh and yes there will be sexual scenes it this story but not for a while. Oh and Shannon is not like Claire her story isn't going to be quiet so cute and easy. Anyways thank you to everyone who commented and add this story. Comments keep me inspired.

Thanks again,

Cindy


	4. Ch 3 Changes in Shannon

Aches Ch. 3 Changes in Shannon

(Embry's point of view)

Shannon is 12 almost 13 now. She's recently changed a lot. The once shy girl she was is gone. Shay is now a mouthy and dramatic teenager. She always wants things her way. The saddest part is that she usually gets her way. I give in to her almost every time. If she won't get hurt I let her do whatever she wants.

It all started with Shay wanting to cook dinner. She almost burnt down my new house. I'm still trying to get the burnt smell out. Then Shay wanted to go to a party with High school kids. I agreed she could go if I went with her. Well I forgot to check the punch which was spiked. Shay threw up all over herself, me, and my jeep.

Most recently she got grounded for failing a class and I helped her sneak out. I have to admit I was missing her so badly. But we got caught before I could sneak her back in. Sam and Emily added two weeks to her grounding time. I also got lectured by them. I mean fuck what do they except me to do. If I can give her what she wants then I'm going to.

The thing I'm trying to deal with right now is that Shay is taking after Claire and developing early. I see guys staring at her chest all the time. I want to rip their fucking heads off for starring at my best friend's chest. She's just a kid.

Shay has also started babysitting a lot this past year. She mostly watches Kallen since he is her nephew. Sometimes she watches Sarah Jake and Nessie's baby. She is so good with kids. She so different when she baby sits. She acts responsible and caring not like she does around everyone else. I usually help her when she baby sits.

Today is the first day I've seen Shay since I busted her out of her room. When I walked into Sam and Emily's house I saw Shay running down the stairs. I pulled her into a hug pulling her off the ground. "Hey baby." I said smiling. "I'm so sorry Embry." "It's alright let's get of here go to the beach or something." I suggested. "Sounds like a plan let me put on my suit and we can go." Shay said running up the stairs.

I went into the kitchen to tell Sam and Emily where we were headed. I got another fucking lecture. By the time Shay came back down stairs I was pissed off. I grabbed Shay's hand and said. "Come on baby let's go." When we got to the car I was still steaming mad. Shay asked. "Were Sam and Emily on your case again?" I just nodded. "You're not a damn kid what's their problem." I laughed. "Shay you're a kid and a kid their responsible for." I tried to explain. She just rolled her eyes.

When we got the beach we decided to go for a walk first. That was our usual routine. I put my arm around Shay. This nosy old lady was giving us dirty looks. I think she thought I was a child molester or something. I just laughed a little as we walked past her. I didn't see Shay like that she's not even 13 yet that's gross. I saw Quil, Claire, and Kallen in the water. Shay grabbed my hand and we ran into the water where they were.

As soon as Kallen saw us he started squirming to get out of Claire's arms. Shay grabbed Kallen from Claire. "Is this another prison break?" Quil asked laughing. I rolled my eyes and said. "She was released with time served." Claire was talking to Shay. I over heard a little bit.

"Shannon I'm so glad your out. I missed my sister and favorite babysitter." Claire said laughing. "When do you need us?" Shay asked with a smile. "Tomorrow night if you're available but you'll have both Kallen and Sarah double the money of course." Claire said. "And double the trouble." I mumbled. Shay hit my arm and said. "We'd love to." I rolled my eyes but nodded.

Shay and I started babysitting a lot after her grounding. It was a good way for Shay to stay out of trouble. She was also making some major money. When she told me about how much money she had a promised her a shopping trip. I knew I was so fucked up. I was suggesting going shopping. I saw all these guys starring at Shay. I was starting to hope my feelings would change before Shay got a boyfriend. But I doubted that would happen. I just hope I get to tell Shay the truth before she does something stupid.


	5. Ch 4 Anger and Depression

Aches Ch. 4 Anger and Depression

(Embry's point of view)

I had never seen Shay really angry. When I had seen her mad it was never at me. I couldn't believe how she acted. I pretty much let Shay have everything. Hell she was walking all over me. But I didn't care as long as she was happy. I did so many things that got us both in a lot of trouble.

Then this happened. She's still so young she only 13. When I saw her carrying the beer from my fridge I was shocked. I figured after the punch she wouldn't want to drink again. When I reminded her about the punch she got pissed off. Then I said something about she could have a sip. Well that was the wrong thing to say. She threw my beer at me. When I yelled at her she ran out of my house.

It's been a week since the beer thing and Shay still won't talk to me. Emily says she hasn't been out of bed except to go to school. Ressa Emily's daughter called me the other night. She called me an asshole and said Shay hasn't stopped crying since she came home from my house. But I already had figured that because my heart hurt so badly.

I kept calling Shay's cell I had bought her. She wouldn't answer. I left probably a 100 messages. Finally after another week went by I went over to Sam and Emily's. Emily smiled and said. "Go get her." I nodded and went upstairs. I pounded on Shay's door. "Shay, baby I'm so sorry you know I am. I miss you so much." I was pleading to the door. I pounded on the door over and over. Then I hit my breaking point.

"If you don't open this damn door right now Shay I'm breaking the fucking thing down." I yelled. I gave her a couple of minutes but she still didn't open the door. So I broke the door down. I saw Shay's face. She looked shocked and scared. Fuck I didn't mean to scare her. I saw her back away to her back wall and slide down it. She was sobbing in fear. "Shay baby I won't hurt you." I told her in a soft voice. I couldn't fucking believe how scared she looked.

Sam and Emily stood in the hallway with their mouths wide open. "Shannon its okay Embry didn't mean to scare you honey. He's been so worried about you." Sam said. Shay looked over at Emily. "He's been calling all of us all day every day." Emily told her.

She stopped sobbing and looked up at me. "You were worried about me?" She asked in a sad voice. "Of coarse I was Shay damn baby you're my best friend." She smiled a little. I walked over and fell down to the floor next to her and said. "Shay I'm so sorry I hate that you're mad at me." She shook her head and said. "I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry too Em."

After Shay and I made up I thought things would get better but they didn't. I found things had only gotten worse. Now I could not only not say no to Shay but I was so worried she would get mad. We were both getting into trouble non-stop. But she's Shay and she's my best friend. I'd rather her get in trouble with me than anyone else.

Author's Note: Sorry I know the chapters have been really short and took a while to get these done. The next chapter is much longer and will have Shannon's point of view. It will be up shortly thanks for reading and your comments.


	6. Ch 5 Fights

Aches Ch. 5 Fights

(Embry's point of view)

Since Shay and I made up things are different. I pretty much let her get away with whatever. I just want her safe and happy. Who the fuck knew those two things wouldn't go together with Shay. Shay has become a trouble marker and bully and school.

It all started when Shay came home her second week of high school. She had a black eye. I asked what happened all she would say is she got into a fight. A week later I picked Shay up from school and she had a busted lip. Then Shay got suspended for fighting. Sam and Emily grounded my now 14 year old imprint. I fucking hate when she's grounded.

After her third suspension they put Shay in consoling. She really hated that. I tried over and over to get her to talk to me. She just kept saying for me not to worry about it. But I was worried what if one of these girls actually hurt Shay.

I found myself at Paul and Rachael's front door. "Hey Rach is Adam home?" I asked. She looked a little shocked but said. "Yeah he and Leah are fixing dinner." I walked into the kitchen. Leah asked. "What's wrong Embry?" Adam turned around. The now 19 year old was as tall and big as I am. Funny enough he didn't turn into a wolf. "Is this pack business?" Adam asked getting ready to leave if I said yes. "No Adam actually I was wondering if we could talk?" I asked.

Adam looked surprised but said. "Sure let's go out back." Once we walked away from the house a little Adam looked up and asked. "Is this about Shannon?" I laughed and said. "With me it's always about her." He laughed too. "You need information though right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well Seniors and freshmen don't really hang out much but Shannon is a real bad ass. She goes after girls twice her size and she beats the hell out of them." Damn I figured that was it.

Adam and Leah's relationship scared the hell out of me. They weren't romantically involved. Neither of them seemed to have those feeling for each other. "I talked my Leah and Mom they're really worried about Shannon." Adam said. "I think everyone is." I responded back. He nodded. "I just can't through to her." "I know Shannon and I aren't close but you want me to try and talk to her?" Adam asked seeming really worried about Shay. I sighed and nodded to him before I left.

Adam showed up the next day at Sam and Emily's. Shay and I were on the couch watching a movie. When she saw Adam come in she gave me a strange look. "Hey Embry, Shannon." Adam said. "Hey Adam man how's it going?" I asked pretending I hadn't just talk to him the day before. Shay seemed to buy it. "I'm alright busy I decided to go to college in Port Angles so I'll get to live at home." Adam told us. "Rach and Leah must be thrilled." I said with a chuckle. "Hell yeah they are. But my girl Amber well we broke up she's heading to California in the fall and said it wouldn't work out." He explained. Shay's head suddenly popped up and she said. "Oh Adam I'm so sorry that sucks." Adam laughed. "It's okay not like we were engaged or anything."

"Well listen guys I've got pack business so I have to go." I told them. "Mind if I stick around and keep Shannon company?" Adam asked. "Nope man have fun." I said as I kissed Shay's cheek. "Bye Em be good." Shay teased. I hugged and said. "You be baby." She rolled her eyes as I left. "See tomorrow." I yelled as I left. I hoped Adam could get through to her.

(Shannon's point of view)

I have a secret. Sometimes it just about kills me. But no one can know. I know this sounds stupid but fighting helps me. I'm angry and it helps me get that out. I feel free when I'm fighting.

After Embry left Adam took the seat next to me where Embry had sat. "Okay Shannon I don't want no shit tell me what's up with all the fight?" "Why is it your business?" I asked annoyed with him. He rolled his eyes and yelled. "Shannon don't fuck around with me. You know I care. And what about Emily, Sam, Embry, Claire, hell my mom and Leah everyone's worried about you." "I'm fine I'm just being a teenager." I yelled back.

"The hell you are. This isn't being a teenager. I've watched you beat the shit out a bunch of girls." He yelled at me yet again. "Go to Hell Adam." I screamed as loud as possible. We were both standing now. "Shannon calm the fuck down." He said then he grabbed me by both arms. "Get the fuck off me." I screamed. "Stop being a Bitch and listen okay little girl."

I stood there with my mouth wide open. No one talked to me like that. Hell everyone was afraid to stand up to me but not Adam. It was so fucked up the supposed adults in my life would never yell at me. Adam wasn't scared of me or afraid that he would upset me. I saw him smirk at my reaction.

"Now Shannon sit back down." Adam said in a calm voice. I did as he asked. It be honest I was afraid more than when Embry knocked my door down last year. "Thank you, now it's your choice to talk to me if you want to." Adam said. "I don't need to talk." I said in a whisper. "That's fine but I'll be your friend and be here is you do. But whether you talk to me or not I won't watch Emily, Leah, Claire, or mom crying over you being out of control. And I won't watch Embry turn himself inside out trying to help you." He told me in a stern voice. "I hate seeing women crying." Adam said with a chuckle. "Yeah I remember your mom and Leah crying when you got kicked out of school." I said still trying to win the battle. "Shannon the difference is you're not me. It took me over a year to get back in school and I'm still getting my life back together you don't want that."

Adam and I sat in silence for a while. Then he came over and put his arm around me. "Listen S if you need me call please. Promise me you will. I know you have Embry and your family but if it gets too hard call." I sighed taking it all in and said. "Okay you win A I'll stop with the fights and I'll call if it gets too hard." Sam and Emily both smiled from the kitchen. I realized they had heard everything. I felt embarrassed for the way I had been to them. This wasn't their fault. "It's getting late I better get home." Adam said. I leaned up and hugged him. "We still friends?" I asked whispering in his ear. He nodded. "Thanks for everything A I'll be talking to you soon." "Bye S sweet dreams."

(Embry's point of view)

It has been a week since Adam talked to Shay. I had already seen a huge change in her. She was still her but not as angry and upset. She hasn't gotten into any fights this week yet either. I couldn't help but feel jealous that Adam got through to her when I couldn't. She told me Adam yelled at her. I was worried he had pushed to hard. But she told me it was what she needed.

I was going to pick Shay pick from school when the phone rang. "Hey Embry man it's Adam." "Oh um hey Adam what's up?" I asked. "If you don't care I'm going to bring S home." "Yeah sure if that's what she wants." I replied. "Okay cool man bye." "Bye." I said. I didn't know if I liked the way Shay and Adam were getting close. I really hated the way they called each other S& A. I mean Adam isn't a bad boy anymore but he's still too old for Shay.

I have to put Shay before myself though. I decided to go find something to do so I wouldn't sit around and think about it. I decided to go over to see Quil, Claire, Emma, and their newest addition Izzy. Claire looked shocked to see me by myself. "Where's my little sister?" She asked with a frown. She probably thought Shay was mad at me or something. "Hello to you too. Adam's taking Shay home today." I explained. Quil started chuckling and said. "Shit man I don't think I would've let that happen." I rolled my eyes and yelled. "Shut the hell up."

Claire was glaring at us as Kallen was shouting shit and hell. "Sorry Claire." I said laughing. I heard my cell and picked up. "Hey Shay what's up baby?" "Where the hell are you Em?" She asked sounding upset. "Quil and Claire's why something wrong?" I asked concerned.

Shay sighed and said. "No I just thought you would be here when A brought me home." I chuckled and asked. "Did you miss me?" She mumbled. "I might have." I laughed and said. "I'll leave and be there soon." Claire yelled. "Tell Shannon to come over here you guys can stay for dinner. Adam can come to if he wants." "Okay Claire. Shay Claire says come on over here Adam too if he wants." "A has plans but I'll see if he can drop me off." Shay said.

20 minutes later Shay showed up. She looked like she had been crying. I was worried about her. "Shay baby you okay?" I asked. I hugged her first before Quil and Claire both hugged her. Then she went and hugged her nephew and her nieces. Then she walked back over to me and asked. "Can I talk to you alone Em?" "Sure Shay." I said as Claire pointed to her and Quil's bedroom for them to talk in.

When we got into the room she started crying. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked. "I can't tell you." She whispered. "Shay you can tell me anything. I promise I won't be mad or disappointed." I told her honestly. "I know." She cried. Then she sobbed. "I'm sorry Embry so sorry." "For what?" I asked confessed. "Because I've been such a bitch." I laughed. "Shay damn it you scared me I don't care about that." "I'm still sorry Em." I hugged her tight and said. "Shay you'll always be my best friend." She smiled. Dinner was nice and The kids seemed happy to see their Aunt.

[Three days later] (Shannon's point of view)

I almost told Embry everything last night. I just couldn't I'm not ready for the fall out. I know I'll have to tell him soon but not now. I almost told A three days ago. I'm afraid of his response to though. But I did apologize to my family for my bad behavior. A's been such a good friend to me. If it wasn't for my secret I would probably want more. He's hot.

Tonight Adam is actually helping me baby sit. Embry and Leah are going to Nessie's birthday party. Adam was invited but he said he would rather hang out with me. I really didn't need help with the kids but if Adam wanted to hang I was fine with that. Adam and I had just gotten the kids to sleep. We sat down and started watching a movie I saw Adam looked anxious about something.

"What's wrong A?" I asked. "S would you uh never mind." He said. "No A tell me." "Don't worry about it S." "A really you've been there for me let me help you." I said. He chuckled and said. "I need a prom date." "What about your ex?" I asked. "She's going with her new boyfriend." He explained. "Ouch that sucks sure I can be your date but your not getting laid after prom." I joked. "Yeah I figured that S. Plus I want to live and Embry would beat the hell out of me." He said laughing. I giggled and nodded. "I have a limo rented, tux, ticket, and all that. All you'll need is a dress." He explained.

"Oh and Leah said she'll pay for the dress and take you shopping if you want." Adam said. "Oh um I would rather but it myself or let Emily or Embry buy it." I explained feeling uncomfortable. "Sure S I get it don't worry about it babe. If you need money though let me know." "You got it A?"

The next morning I told Embry about the prom while we ate breakfast. He looked so worried but she smiled. He told me he wanted to buy my dress and help me pick it out. That led to me calling Adam and inviting him and Leah to go with us. I knew Leah wanted to help with dress shopping too.

The four of us headed to the mall. After the first dress shop I knew it was going to be along afternoon. Leah was pulling dresses and Embry was saying no before I could even look at them. Adam looked so bored and annoyed. I tried on a few dresses while Embry and Leah were fighting. They were all not good enough.

At the sixth dress shop I couldn't take it anymore. Leah and Embry had been arguing the whole time. "Leah, Embry sit down now." I yelled. Funny enough they did as I asked. I looked over at Adam and said. "A go pick out some dress. Nothing too low cut or strapless and it needs to match you tux." I explained to him. "Leah, Embry this is Adam's prom and I don't want to embarrass him. So Adam will help me pick my dress." I said as I headed to the dressing room. Then I turned around and said. "When you two stop being so damn crazy you can join us."

When I got to the dressing area I had to laugh. Here I was 14 years old yelling at them. It only took Adam fifteen minutes before he handed me seven dresses. Three of them were black and four were red. I started trying them on. The black dresses all looked too plain. I decided to show them the second red dress. It was long and had a slit in the right side. The top was in a v-neck. Adam was biting his lip. "S um it's a little sluttish." Embry eyes were about to pop out she was shaking his head and said. "You are not wearing that." I rolled my eyes and waited to hear Leah. "It's a little much for prom." Leah said agreeing with Embry for the first time all day.

The next red dress was a full ball gown. The top was in a shape of a heart and small straps. I came out and spun. "s it's prefect." Adam said with a huge grin. Embry came over and said. "You look so beautiful." I smiled shyly. "Leah what do you think?" I asked. "That's the dress." Leah said smiling. "Shit I'll need a strapless bra." I said. Adam's eyes got wide and Embry groaned. I couldn't help but laugh. Leah said. "Victoria secret is near here."

Embry paid for my dress while Leah and I picked out jewelry and a tiara. Then we all headed to Victoria Secret. Both guys looked so uncomfortable. "So guys are you going to help me pick?" I asked laughing at their shocked faces. "Shay maybe we should wait outside for you and Leah." Embry said. "Nope sorry guys." Leah was laughing.

I finally picked out a red lacey strapless bra and matching boy short panties. "Well guys what do you think?" I asked holding them up. "Um uh S there nice but it's not like anyone will be seeing them." Adam stuttered seeming nervous at Embry's glaring. I sighed sadly and said. "I know that." Embry looked like he might cry. So I quickly paid and we left the mall. I was hoping Embry wasn't too upset at all my teasing. I was just joking around.

(Embry's point of view)

First that little fucker asked Shay to be his prom date. Then he picks the prefect dress for her. After that he got to see what underwear she'll be wearing. I saw that little asshole eyes. He was imagining what Shay would look like with them on. He better not lay one finger on her or I'll tear his ass up.

I know I'm the only that brought him back into her life. I was trying to give Shay a friend closer to her age. Now I realized I really fucked up. Looks like a found Shay her first boyfriend. It is taking everything in me not to beat that asshole. I tried to talk to Leah about Adam and Shay. She was no help she thought they looked cute together. Just because she's not in love with Adam doesn't mean she can pimp out my imprint to hers. I know I'm a jealous asshole I know. Sometimes I wish I would fall in love with her so I could tell her the truth.

Author's Note: I hope this chapter answered questions that have been asked. The next chapter will be Adam's prom I'll try to have it up before Wednesday. I hope everyone like the longer chapter with Shannon's point of view. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Thanks,

Cindy


	7. Ch 6 Prom Night

Aches Ch. 6 Prom Night

(Shannon's point of view)

Tonight I'm going to the Senior Prom. I'll probably be the only Freshman there. I have to admit I'm excited. Adam has been such a good friend to me this really is the least I could do for him. Prom has been the topic all over school. The other Freshman girls are so jealous. Adam's been sitting with me during lunch everyday. Sam and Emily are letting me leave school early today. Adam's taking me home when he goes.

Leah did my hair in curls all over my head and then she placed my tiara on. Claire helped me get into my dress. Leah, Emily, and Claire all told me stories of their proms. We heard a knock on the door. I knew it was too early for Adam. "Shay it's me can we talk?" I heard Embry yell through the door. To be honest I was surprised he wasn't here when I got out of school. I had been expecting this talk. Embry is very protective most of the time too protective.

"Go ahead and let him in." I told Leah. Leah, Emily, and Claire turned and left Embry and myself alone. As I pulled on my white gloves I slowly turned. His mouth dropped wide open making me smile. I waited to see what he would say but ten minutes went by and he hadn't said a word. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and asked. "What do you think?" I felt so nervous waiting for us answer.

(Embry's point of view)

I've always known how beautiful Shay is but this is crazy. When Shay turned around in that red ball gown I was shocked. Her hair bounced from the curls and her make up was flawless she looked like a china doll. I have to say it was the first time I was truly attracted to my imprint. She's only 14 but somehow I couldn't seem to remember that in this moment. The red of her dress and on her cheeks made her look sexy as hell.

When Shay asked what I thought I wasn't sure what to say. I could feel how tight my pants had gotten. I finally took a deep breath so I could answer her. "Baby you are insanely beautiful." She blushed redder than her dress. "Could you help me with this?" She asked motioning towards the necklace she had in her hands. "Sure Shay." I whispered. As I put the necklace on I wanted to kiss her neck so fucking bad.

I suddenly was more jealous of Adam. Adam would have my beautifully sexy imprint on his arm tonight. He would get to hold Shay while they danced. He would take pictures with her. She would probably give him a kiss on the cheek at least once. I wanted to be the one she was with. I wanted to feel all of those things.

"Shay if you need me tonight call okay?" I told her. She smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes and said. "I'm serious and remember Adam should trust you with respect if he can't call me." "I'll be fine Embry you worry too much." She said. "Okay Shay well have fun." "Just not too much fun right." She replied grinning. "Exactly right smart ass." I said chuckling at her.

(Shannon's point of view)

"Shannon Adam's here." Emily announced. Embry said. "Let's go princess you carriage has arrived." I laughed. "Now presenting the beautiful and talented Shannon Olsen." Embry said as he helped me down the stairs. Paul, Rachael, Leah, Quil, Claire, Sam, Emily, and Adam were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I looked at Adam to see his reaction. His mouth was wide open just like Embry's. I couldn't help the giggle.

Rachael and Emily were blind me with camera flashes. "Mom, Emily I think that's enough for now." Adam said as he pulled me into a huge hug. "Every guy is going to be drooling over my date." Adam whispered in my ear. I could help but blush and giggle. "You look so beautiful S." "Thank you a you look very hansom also."

(Embry's point of view)

I wanted to beat the hell out of Adam. The look he kept giving Shay was pissing me off. I was trying to stay calm but I wanted to knock his little ass out. Paul looked over as I started to shake. "Embry man let's go outside." Paul suggested. Normally I wouldn't agree with Paul but he was right this time I need some air before I phased in Sam and Emily's living room. "Okay let's go." I mumbled. When we got outside I felt like I was going to phase but now wasn't the time. "Just take a few deep breaths and relax." Paul told me. I was surprised when it actually worked.

"Fuck Paul I know he's your son but…" I trailed off. "Dude I get it she's your imprint." I nodded to his statement. "Something happened tonight that uh um hasn't happened before." I explained. It was weird sharing my feelings with him. Usually I would with Jake or Quil but not anyone else. But I knew I need to talk right now. Paul chuckled and said. "Yeah I noticed the way you were looking at Shannon plus I thought you were going to tear my son's head off." "I kind of did no offense." I replied. He laughed and said. "I get it don't worry about it." I wasn't sure how long we had been outside but suddenly a white limo appeared.

(Shannon's point of view)

I wasn't sure why Embry and Paul went outside but I could tell Embry was upset. I was pretty sure it had to do with me and Adam. Adam bought a rose wrist corsage. It matched my dress perfectly. Then we took even more pictures. I was sure Rachael and Emily had filled at least two memory cards full.

"Limo is here kids." I heard Embry holler. I rolled my eyes at him calling us both kids. Adam grabbed my hand and led us towards the door. "Bye Mom bye Leah." Adam said hugging them. Sam stood next to Adam and said. "Listen kid you know your like family to us but Shannon well she's is family. Take good care of our girl tonight. Adam smiled and said. "I promise I will."

Embry headed towards us and said. "Adam please look after her." "I swear I will Embry." Adam said shaking his hand as agreement. "Shannon needs to be home by midnight so if you're going to party drop her off first." Sam said. "Or you can call me and I'll come get Shay." Embry said. "No parties for us tonight she'll be home before midnight no problem." Adam said. I just rolled my eyes at the three of them. They were all talking like I wasn't even there.

(Embry's point of view)

I pulled Shay away from Adam. She gave me a strange look but came with me to the other side of the porch. "Baby you look so beautiful. Stick with Adam and remember you can call me anytime." I told her. She giggled and hugged me. "Em I will be fine." She leaned over and pulled me towards her. Then she kissed my cheek. "Holy fuck." I mumbled. "What's wrong?" Shay asked with a look of concern. "Nothing is wrong Shay bye baby." "Bye Embry see ya in the morning." "Okay be careful." I watched Shay walk back towards Adam.

(Shannon's point of view)

Adam helped me into the limo. The driver closed the door behind Adam. As I looked around the huge limo I laughed a little. "What's so funny?" Adam asked. "Um did we need a whole limo alone?" I asked. Adam chuckled. "Nope we didn't but the ex well she wanted us to be alone. By the time she backed out all my friends had made other plans." I put my hand on Adam's he seemed tense after talking about his ex-girlfriend. "It's cool A don't worry about it." He sighed and said. "Thanks S." "Are you nervous about seeing your ex tonight?" I asked. "Yeah a little." He admitted.

"So where are we eating tonight? I asked trying to change the subject. "We are getting fast food." Adam teased. "Fine with me I could use s burger." I teased back. "I made a reservation." He pulled up at the local steak house. The restaurant was beyond full. As we ate Adam said. "S you are so beautiful." I blushed and said. "Thanks A." "No really you are." I giggled.

When we arrived at the hotel was the prom was it was already in full swing. After saying hello to some of Adam's friends we decided to go ahead and do our pictures. After we finished I noticed a sad look on his face. "What's wrong A?" I asked quietly. "She's um here." Adam said pointing to his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend. I nodded.

I saw Adam's ex heading towards us. I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed it. "Hello Adam oh look your babysitting." She said in her shrill voice. I saw Adam wince when she said babysitting. "What do you want?" Adam asked her sharply. "Oh Adam bunny I hate seeing you this way." She said trying to touch him. "What way?" He asked back away from her. I noticed that we had drawn a crowd of people now. "You're obviously desperate after our break up why else would you bring a child to out prom." She explained. I wanted to scream, punch her, and then go cry but I held it in.

"S, sweetheart can you please do wait with Chad and Mindy?" Adam suggested pointing towards his friends. "No A I'm staying right here." I said in a firm voice. "Shannon Please." He pled. "No Adam I'm staying." He nodded in defeat. "Oh how cute he's protecting the little girl." She said. I rolled my eyes and pulled her to me as I let go of Adam's hand. "I might only be 14 but I can kick your ass so shut the hell up and leave us alone." I told her. Adam was grinning at me. "Well I'm sure it's almost the little girl's bedtime so I'll go." She taunted.

I saw Adam's jaw clench. "Listen you slut leave her the fuck alone." He screamed at her. "I might be a slut but at least I don't go to the daycares looking for prom dates." "I'm 14 and in high school not 10." I yelled back at her. "I wasn't talking to you bitch." She replied. I laughed and grabbed the top of her dress. "Listen slut leave us the fuck alone." Adam repeated.

I saw her boyfriend heading our way now. "Hey Babe where you been?" He asked seeming clueless to what was going on. "Oh hi honey bear I was just catching up with Adam." She replied in her soft annoying voice. "Listen man I don't really know you but if you want your girlfriend in one piece you better get her away from us." Adam told the guy. "Are you threatening my girlfriend?" The guy asked seeming pissed off now. I smiled and said. "No I'd be the one threatening her." He looked at me and then said. "Oh shit you're um oh shit." I nodded. "Come on Babe really she's fucking nuts." He told her. I laughed.

"She's just some kid." The ex replied. "No Babe she's like a ninja or some shit come on." "Fine whatever let's go. Bye Adam bye little girl." "Bye bitch." Adam replied as they walked away. Adam turned to talk to me but I ran into the women's bathroom.

"S, are you okay?" I heard Adam yell through the bathroom door. I couldn't hold back any longer. I started crying. It wasn't long before I was sobbing on the bathroom floor. I heard Adam outside talking to someone. "Mindy just go inside and make sure no one else is in there then I can go in." I couldn't hear what she said back to him but it wasn't more than a second later that the door opened.

I saw Mindy and looked up. I wanted to tell her I was okay but I couldn't find my voice. She went back over to the door and opened it. "Adam its okay she's alone in here." Adam came in and said. "Thanks Mindy you can go in I got her." "Are you sure Adam?" She asked looking concerned. "Yeah we'll be fine go have some fun." "Okay but if either of you need anything let us know." She said as she left.

I heard Adam locking the door. "S, are you okay?" Adam asked in almost a whisper. I laughed a little. "Damn it A." I mumbled as I started to sob again. Adam sat next to me on the floor. He pulled me into his arms and in a sad voice said. "I'm so sorry S." "You didn't do anything A." I told him truthfully. "Yes I did Shannon I brought you here. I knew she was going to approach us." I stopped crying and said. "A, Adam I wanted to be here with you tonight." "Yeah but." "But nothing A." I cute him off. I looked up at him he stood up and helped me up.

I ran over to the mirror. I was surprised my make-up wasn't too bad. I was thankful Leah suggested waterproof. Adam hugged me from behind. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. I smiled. "Adam I have a secret and I want to tell you but I'm afraid." I told him biting my lip in nervousness. "S I promise you can tell me anything." He said.

Right there in the Women's bathroom at the hotel I told Adam my secret. He let me tell him everything before he said anything. He smiled but I could tell he was shocked. "Thank you for trusting me S." "You're the only one I feel like I can trust." I replied. "Yeah I get that." "Okay let's go dance." Adam said lighting the mood.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Adam and I had so much fun with his friend. My feet were hurting as we left. Adam took my heels off and rubbed my feet on the way to the fast food place to get more food. "Told you I was taking you for fast food." Adam said as the limo went through the drive through. I laughed.

It was 11 when we got back home. Sam and Emily were still up waiting for me. "Go tell them you're home and we're going to hang out on the porch." Adam told me. I nodded and went inside. Sam and Emily were on the couch waiting for me. "I'm home." I announced. "Hey Shannon how was your night?" Emily asked. I started laughing and said. "It was very interesting." "Good interesting or bad?" Sam asked concerned. "Both." I relied leaving them confused. "Um A is outside I'm going to change and if it's okay we're going to hang out on the porch." I told them smiling. "Your curfew is still midnight." Sam yelled as I headed upstairs. I heard Emily say. "Leave her alone Sam."

I ran upstairs and changed into my silk cami and shorts. When I got back to the porch Adam was were his t-shirt and shorts. "Sam let me borrow the shorts they're Taylor's." Adam explained. "You look um nice." I said lamely. He chuckled and said. "You look better than nice S." "Thanks A." "S thank you for being there tonight." "You too A." I felt him put his arm around me and kiss my cheek. "Anytime you need me S I'll be there." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

Author's Note: The next chapter is called Adam to the Rescue. I'm planning on 25 chapters as of right now. The first physical sex scene will be in chapter 10 I think. Anyway hope you enjoy I will try to have the next chapter up by Tuesday night. Please comment and let me know what you think.

Thanks again,

Cindy


	8. Ch7 Adam to the Rescue

Aches Ch. 7 Adam to the rescue

(Embry's point of view)

Shay and Adam have gotten even closer since his prom. Adam's staying home for college for I hate and Shay loves. Before Shay left for Adam's prom I realized I was attracted to her. It was the first time I didn't see Shay as a little girl. She was beautiful and sexy. If girls looked like that when I was 14 I would've went nuts. In just a few weeks Shay will be turning 15. She's still too young for a long term relationship. And to be honest I want her more than I'm in love with her. But I am really worried about losing Shay to Adam. I can see in his eyes he wants Shay. That wouldn't worry except Shay is now sharing that look of want. I know it's just a matter of time before their a couple. I have no idea how I will handle that. I want to just say screw being in love, screw her being young still and tell her she's my imprint. But I know I have to wait.

(Shannon's point of view)

Summer is almost over. It's been the best summer of my life. I've spent most of my time with Adam, Embry, and Leah. We went to the beach almost everyday. Even though there was still a lot of rain and it wasn't extremely warm we had a lot of fun. Summer also brought Taylor and Ressa home from college.

Tonight I'm going to my first college part. Ressa invited me some of her friends are throwing the party. I haven't told Embry or even Adam I'm going. Embry's so over protective he would never let me go to a college party. And as for Adam he would demand to go with me and not leave my side for one second. Sometimes a girl just needs time to herself. I just want a night of me having fun without worrying whose watching or what they'll say.

Taylor was cool enough to help me out. He invited Embry, Adam, and a few of the other guys over for a poker game. Once they were out of the house I started getting ready for the party. I was really worried about fitting in with college kids but Ressa said I would be fine. I even let Ressa pick out my outfit. She got my v-neck tank top and new jean skirt. Lucky for us Sam and Emily were gone on a short trip to celebrate their anniversary. I felt so ready to get out and go dance and have fun. I felt loser and more carefree.

When we got to the party I was shocked at the massive amount of people. Ressa explained they were from Forks too. Ressa and her boyfriend Andrew were nice enough to introduce me to their friends. There was this one guy Greg who seemed really nice. He was a photographer student and was really hot.

Greg and I had started talking about his classes when I noticed Ressa and Andrew had disappeared. I remembered Taylor's warning to stay with Ressa since the party could get wild. I decided I should try and find my cousin. Greg was nice enough to offer to help me look for Ressa and Andrew. After looking for over a half an hour Greg suggested we take a break from looking for a while. I was getting tired of bumping into people so I agreed.

"Shannon would you like something to drink?" Greg asked politely. I smiled and said. "Sure just as long as it's non-alcoholic." When he came back in he had two cups. "Yours is just coke." He explained. "Thank you so much Greg." He nodded. Normally I wouldn't take an opened drink from a guy who's a stranger but I was so thirsty. It tasted like just coke so I figured I was safe. I drink the whole glass quickly. "Would you like to dance?" Greg asked. "Sure sound like fun." I said suddenly feeling more relaxed. As we danced I started to feel really dizzy. I almost fell over but Greg caught me.

I told Greg I wasn't feeling well. I was starting to feel so hot. He offered to help me looking for Ressa yet again. Then he suggested we check the bedrooms upstairs since that was the only place we hadn't checked earlier. He grabbed my hand pulling me threw the crowd and towards the stairs. When we entered the first two bedrooms there were couples in them but it wasn't Ressa and Andrew. By the time we came to the third bedroom I was feeling very sick.

I looked around the empty room. As I was walking back towards the door I almost fell. Greg caught me again. "Maybe you should lay down for a second cute thing." Greg suggested. I figured it was a good idea to rest of a second before I threw up. But once I lay down I felt so tired. I thought I better get up before I passed out cold. When I opened my eyes Greg was on the bed leaning over me.

I started to panic. I had seen enough movies and shows to know what happens after the girl who only had one drink gets dizzy and is alone with a guy. "Greg what are you doing?" I asked in a whisper. I was so scared. "Relax baby I'll take good care of you Shannon." He said in a strained voice. I was freaking out. I felt him kissing my neck. Shit I couldn't believe this asshole has slipped me something. I felt tired but knew if I didn't get off that bed I wouldn't be a virgin when I woke up.

I had to fight so when he kissed me I bit his lip. "You fucking bitch." He yelled wiping the blood off his lip. I started to struggle I had to get out from under him. I knew this was my last chance. I felt like I could pass out at in moment. "Be still right now." He screamed. As he held me down I started to scream for help. "Shut up you fucking whore." I was pissed now and worked up enough energy to knee him in the balls. "Damn you bitch." He screamed. When he went to grab me again I threw myself off the bed.

I felt him getting up so I crawled to the nearest door. I knew it didn't lead to the hall but I needed to get away from this guy. I crawled through the door slammed and locked it as he approached it. I was in a tiny bathroom. I was shaking and I couldn't stop. I could hear Greg yelling threats through the door. I grabbed my cell from its ankle holster. I was going to call Ressa and tell her where I was. But my vision was so blurry I couldn't make out the keys. So I pressed a button for my first contact number.

I waited as I heard two rings. "Hey S it's late why aren't you asleep?" I heard Adam ask. Greg was now pounding on the door saying he would figure out a way to get me. "Adam he's after me." I cried into the phone. "What the fuck are you talking about? Who's after you? Where are you?" "I'm at a party with Ressa and I'm so tired." I told him.

"Where's Ressa S?" Adam asked sounding panicked. "I have no idea." I said yawing. "Baby no please don't go to sleep. Can you tell where you are?" Adam asked I can hear the desperation for answers in his voice. I slid down onto the cold tile. It felt so good against my skin. "The big blue house on Pine Street." I said as I heard the door jingling. "Please hurry he's going to get me." I cried. "I'll be right there Shannon 'm only a few streets away." Adam replied. He said something else but I couldn't make it out. I suddenly could only see black.

When I came to I was still very tired and was now in a car. "Oh thank god you're alright." I heard Ressa say. My head was in her lap. I looked around and saw Adam next to me he had my feet in his lap. I could see Andrew was driving. "Shannon we're going to take you to the hospital." Andrew said. "No please don't I want to go home." I cried. I realized I couldn't see who was in the passenger seat. I got really scared what if it was Greg. Maybe he made up some story and they believed him. I was shaking and crying. I heard a concerned voice ask. "Shannon are you sure you're okay?" I wasn't sure who the voice belonged to and I didn't have time to find out before I passed out again.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out. I couldn't hear any voices. I knew I wasn't in the car anymore. I looked around the dark room. I realized I was in my own bed. For a second I thought the whole night had just been a bad dream. But then I noticed Adam sitting in the chair next to my bed. "Hey S are you okay?" Adam asked in almost a whisper. My throat hurt so I just nodded to him. He looked so worried I felt so bad for lying to him. If I had just told him the truth he would've been there with me.

I saw Claire lying at the foot of my bed. I looked at Adam I guess he got my question because he quickly replied. "She's been here since we got home." I cleared my throat and asked. "Is Embry here?" I was so afraid of Embry's reaction. I knew he was going to freak out. "He and Quil had something they need to take care of. But he'll be back here as soon as he can." Adam explained. "Okay." I said.

Taylor and Ressa walked in. Taylor was carrying wash cloths while Ressa had a bowl of soup. "Oh Shannon I'm so sorry." Ressa cried. "It's okay." I said hugging her tightly. I felt Claire getting up from the bed. "Oh Shannon I'm so glad your okay." Claire said hugging me too. Both Ressa and Claire finally let go.

Taylor approached me next pecking my cheek and then saying. "I have to go patrol but if you need anything just let me know." I nodded as he turned around and left. I was curious Taylor hadn't patrolled since he left for college. "Why is Taylor patrolling?" I asked. "Alice Cullen called about some not so friendly visitors heading our way." Ressa explained.

"Oh I see." I said biting my lip. I didn't have much experience with the vampire world. The Cullen's except for Nessie had left town a few years back. They usually visited at Christmas but to be honest it was hard to remember they were vampires.

"I guess that's where Embry and Quil are?" I asked looking at Claire. I knew she would know where her husband was. I saw Claire biting her lip in silence. Ressa rolled her eyes sighed and said. "No Claire they aren't patrolling." "Oh well where are they?" I asked it was weird for Embry not to be here after what had happened. "They're trying to find Greg." Claire said. "Oh um okay." I mumbled.

Ressa and Claire were both on the foot of the bed now. Adam approached the bed and sat next to me. "You were so brave S." He said. "I didn't feel brave. Thank you A for saving me." I whispered. "You saved yourself I just helped get you out of there." He told me. I saw Ressa start to cry again. She rushed out of the room before I could even say anything. I looked over at Claire and said. "Maybe you could go talk to her. Please tell her to stop blaming herself." Claire smiled hugged me and said. "I'll try to talk to her. Oh and Sam and Emily will be home in the morning." I groaned a little but nodded.

After Claire left Adam scooted closer to me. He pulled me body close to his. I saw tears in his eyes. I started to cry. He wiped the tears away. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed looking at his eyes with unshed tears in them. He chuckled a little before saying. "S I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Tonight really scared me. I couldn't believe what that animal almost did to you." "I know A I would be lost without you too." I admitted with a grin.

Adam and I laid there not talking for a few minutes. "Eat your soup S." He demanded. I giggled but ate a little. I started to yawn again. "Okay S time for sleep." Adam said. I said. "No really I'm fine." I was scared if I went to sleep he would leave me alone. Adam kissed me cheek and whispered. "I'm not going anywhere sleep S." I smiled at him seeming to read my mind. "Okay A night." "Good night S."

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter it was interesting to write it. This whole chapter is based on what happened to a friend of mine years ago. The next chapter is called Kissing Adam bet you can't guess what it's about. I will have it and hopefully the following chapter up this weekend sometime. Thank you to all of you who have commented and have been read.

Cindy


	9. Ch8 Kissing Adam

Aches Ch.8 Kissing Adam

(Embry's point of view)

It's been almost a month since the college party. My heart still aches at what could've happened to Shay. The worst part is that I find myself mad as hell that Adam saved Shay. I wanted to save her. Why didn't Shay call me? What is so damn special about Adam?

Shay has been a lot different since the party. The once strong girl is gone. She has been replaced with a shell of the girl she use to be. She's so scared of everything and everyone. Emily sleeps in her bed most nights. She has nightmares every night. And she refuses to go anywhere alone. She's also become very isolated. She didn't want to celebrate her 15th birthday at all. The thing that alarms me most is that Shay seems to trust me less.

Shay spends most of her time with Adam. She believes he can protect her from everything. Damn him that is my job. She's my imprint and responsibility. I'm supposed to take care of her body and soul. But she turns to him. She trusts him. How did this happen? How did I need up being the one on the outside looking in?

(Shannon's point of view)

Today I'm officially starting my sophomore year. I'm really not looking forward to it. I've always hated school but now I have more of a reason to hate it. Last year I known as the bad ass freshman who could beat anyone ass. This year I'll be known as the girl who almost got attacked at that college party. I don't really have any friend either. At the end of last year I hung out with Adam and his friends but they've all graduated. Though Adam's young brother and sister are juniors this year. I'm pretty sure he's asked them to look out for me. Normally that would piss me off but I'm happy to have the support right now.

I was just about to yell down and tell Emily I was ready. I heard someone yell. "S, are you still here?" I ran down stairs as fast as my feet would let me. "A, what are you doing here?" I asked looking at the clock I knew Adam should be in his second class already. "My class was cancelled so I told Emily I would take you to school if you want me to." He suggested. "That would be great." I said hugging him.

On the drive we were both quiet. It's one of the many things I like about Adam he knows when I need to think. Once we were in the parking lot I started to feel so nervous. I was trembling in fear. I could feel my eyes watering. I saw Adam starring at me. He unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted close to me. I felt him pulling me into a hug as I started to cry. "S it's going to be okay. You're still the toughest teenage chick I've ever met." I laughed at his words.

I saw John Adam's brother walk up to the car. "Hey Shannon can I walk you to class?" He asked threw Adam's window. I wanted to laugh if they thought I would but that this wasn't a set up. Adam said. "John man can you give us a couple of minutes." I saw John nod to him and step away from the car. He pulled me back into a hug. "S just call if it gets too much and I'll be here." He said soothing me. I bit my lip and said. "Okay A I'll see you later." John was walking up to my door. He opened it and helped me out. I ran over to his driver's side window and pecked his cheek.

After Adam drove away John and I headed towards the school building. I broke the awkward tension and said. "John thanks for babysitting me I hope it's not too much trouble." He chuckled and said. "I'm not babysitting you and yeah walking into school with a hot girl is always trouble." I blushed at his comment and mumbled out thanks. He laughed and asked. "Where's your first class?" "Journalism in room 103." I said hoping he would have time to walk me. He said. "Really no way me too let's go." He threw his arm around me as we walked.

I felt everyone starring all day. No one said anything to me though. I sat with John and Casey Adam's sister and their friends at lunch. No mentioned the attack or party. I was so grateful to all of them. I felt almost human again. I was happy that the rest of the school day passed quickly.

Embry was waiting for me outside when the bell rung. John and Casey walked me out to the parking lot. Unlike Adam Embry liked them and chatted with them a few minutes before we left. I hugged him before we got in the car. "How was it being back at school?" He asked. "It was okay I have three classes with John and lunch with both John and Casey." I explained. "How'd everyone treat you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Everyone was fine no one even said anything." "Are you sure Shay?" "Yes Embry." I said getting mad.

I quickly got into the car wanting to just get home and away from him. It's like he was hoping everyone would make fun of me today so he could save the day. Then he talked the whole drive home. He asked about every single class. After a few minutes I stopped listening. Then I realized he was calling my name. "What did you say?" I asked. He looked annoyed and said. "Oh I asked if you had any homework." "None today but it's only the first day." I said dazed out again.

I was so happy when we finally arrived home. I told Embry I was tired and ran to my room. As soon as I slammed my door I fell onto my bed. I picked up my cell and dialed Adam's number. "Hey A are you home yet?" I asked knowing he was probably on his way. "I'll be at your place in 20 is everything okay?" He asked. "Yeah it's nothing." I said. Damn I hope he hurries so I don't have to deal with Embry alone. Embry usually leaves me alone when Adam is around.

I was going to wait upstairs but I was hungry. As I headed down to the kitchen I heard Emily and Embry's voices. I was surprised but they didn't seem to notice me outside the kitchen. "Listen Embry you have to ease up she's doing better and you're smothering the poor girl." Emily said. "Damn it Emily I have to protect her you know that." Embry yelled at Emily I heard him slamming his fist probably breaking the table. "Don't scream at my wife again." I heard Sam say. "I'm sorry Emily and I'll replace the table." Embry murmured.

I finally made my presents known. I was pissed at Embry. "Embry you can't protect me from everything." I said. He turned to me and said. "I can damn well try but you only want Adam to protect you and what does that kid know about protecting you." "You are such a jealous asshole." I screamed. "Well you're a cold-hearted bitch." He screamed back at me. What the fuck? I was shocked Embry never talked to me like that. I noticed Sam and Emily's mouths were wide open in shock too. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get a baseball bat or if I wanted to cry.

(Embry's point of view)

Oh shit I didn't mean to say that. Shay looks so hurt. But why do I even care why does she look like she does she hasn't fucking cared in a long time about me and my feelings. I hear the door opening. Oh great now her knight in shinning armor is here. I'm sure she going to go cry to him about how much she hates me. Stupid kid needs to go jump off a cliff.

"S you in there?" I hear Adam yelling from the Living room. "We're all in the kitchen." Shay yells suddenly looking happy. I see Adam starring at all of us. I guess he's sensed the tension in the room. "Is everything okay?" He asked Shay. "Everything's fine but I missed you today." She says in a sexy voice. I roll my eyes as she runs to him. He went to hug her when she kissed him straight on the lips.

Well fuck me. Damn him he kisses her back and not a small peck. They are making out in the kitchen in front of not only me but her Aunt and Uncle. I look to see Sam and Emily looking at me not them. The damn kiss seems to last forever. When they finally do pull apart they're both breathing hard. Adam wraps his arms around her to keep her close to him. Then I see Shay looking at me with a huge smirk on her face. This was pay back. Damn it.

About three hours later I decide I have to get out of here. I can't take anymore of them making out. I head to the door and hear Adam and Shay talking. "S I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie Friday night." Adam asked. "Like a date?" Shay asked giggling. "Yeah um if you want it to be." Adam stutters. "I would love to go on a date with you." Shay said. I figured I would stick around to hear Shay ask Sam and Emily. I was sure they wouldn't let her go. But they must be pissed at me too because they give her permission. When I questioned Sam he said that Adam was a good guy and it was my fault they kissed. He also warned me that if I lost her to him that would be my fault too. The sad part was I knew he was right. I didn't even tell Shay bye I just left.

(Shannon's point of view)

Friday was finally here. The week had gone slow after Monday's fight with Embry and making out with Adam. Embry and I kind of made up I guess. I'm looking so forward to my date tonight. I only kissed Adam to drive Embry crazy but it was a hell of a kiss. I still can't believe Embry called me a cold-hearted bitch. I loved the look on Embry's face when I kissed Adam. It was the prefect payback.

I wasn't sure what I wanted with Adam or what we would be. But I was excited to explore and see what could happen. Adam knew the truth about me and my secret. I was surprised he still wanted to try but he does. I was so thankful when John offered to take me home today. I knew Embry would be waiting to talk to me about my date tonight but at least I wouldn't have to be alone in a car with him.

John was a lot like Adam. On the drive he was mostly quiet. He did smile at me a few times. When we arrived at the house John noticed me twitching. "You want me to go in with you?" He asked knowing I was nervous about talking to Embry. "No it's okay Emily's here and Claire will be here soon but thanks a lot for everything." I said hugging John. He grinned and said. "I better get home I'm sure my big bro will be nervous about his first date with this really hot chick." I laughed and said. "Bye John see you Monday." "Bye Shannon."

Claire pulled up with the kids as I was opening the door. I saw my nephew and nieces got out of the car running towards me. I hugged each of them but Izzy really wanted to be held so I was still holding her when Claire got out of the car hugging me. "Sorry about the kids but Quil had something he um had to do." Claire said looking down at her feet. I knew Claire well enough to know something was wrong. "Okay give it up Claire what's wrong?" I asked as she bit her lip. "Quil's with Embry he got into some trouble in Port Angles today." She explained. "What the fuck is A okay?" I asked knowing that was why he went. I knew he was concerned about are date.

Claire laughed and said. "Uh well Adam might be late for you date or need to um reschedule but he's held his own trust me." I thought how could Adam possible measure up to Embry's wolf strength and then it hit me shit Adam phased. "Adam a wolf now." I stated with a sigh. Claire nodded. I knew phasing was painful I was worried and asked. "Is A okay?" "Yeah Jake, Sam, and his dad are with him. They've called Leah but she can't get back before tomorrow evening from her trip." Claire explained. My cell rang I was thrilled to see it was Adam.

I walked outside on the porch and answered it. "A are you okay?" I asked you could hear the worry in my voice I was sure. He chuckled. "Yeah considering I'm fine." I sighed in relief. "Could we reschedule our date for tomorrow night?" He asked sounding anxious. "Sure we can but if you don't feel up to it we can just do it next week." I told him. "Nope I'll be fine for tomorrow night. Listen S I'm really tired so I'll call you in the morning." "Of coarse A get some rest." I said as I hung up my phone. Once I got off the phone I told Claire we rescheduled our date for tomorrow. She just smiled and nodded.

Emily made dinner for me, Claire, and the kids. After dinner I heard the door. I saw Sam coming in. I ran to him and asked. "How is Adam really doing?" He chuckled. "He's really doing good Shannon he was the fastest to phase yet." He said in a sincere voice. "Sam tell me what happened with Embry and Adam." I demanded.

"Embry will be here in 10 minutes we all agreed to let him tell you what happened." Sam explained. "Is he going to tell me the truth?" I asked annoyed. Sam smiled a little and said. "Yeah he will. If not I guess you can get the truth out of Adam on your date tomorrow night." I laughed and said. "Yeah I guess I can."

Embry and Quil showed up a few minutes later. "Shay can we talked outside?" Embry asked looking ashamed. "I guess we can." I said in my pissed off voice. "Embry watch your temper." Sam warned him. I stomped towards the door and heard Quil say. "I think you should've said that to Shannon." I rolled my eyes as Embry opened the door for me.

He sat down on the swing and looked up at me with sad eyes. "What the hell happened today?" I asked trying to stay calm. "Shay I wasn't going to hurt him I just wanted to scare him so he would break off your date." He whispered. "It wasn't your place to threaten him you're not my dad, my brother, or my boyfriend so back the hell off." I shouted. "I'm sorry Shay I just wanted to rattle him I swear." Embry pled with me. "Okay so you threatened him and then what?" I asked wanting the story.

"After I threatened Adam he got pissed. He told me that I needed to back off and let you lead your own life. I snapped and grabbed him by the neck and he phased." Embry explained. "Damn this um crazy." I mumbled. "Yeah Shay it is." Embry whispered. I sat there with Embry a long time. Neither of us spoke we just sat in silence. I fell asleep out on the porch. I felt Embry carry me upstairs and put me in my bed. I heard him whisper. "I am sorry Shay. I just want to keep you safe." Then I felt him kiss my cheek. His lips were hot and moist and I found myself wondering what they would feel like on my lips as I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt of kissing Embry all night. I showered as soon as I got up. I felt weird. I had never dreamt of Embry that way before. What the hell was going on? I knew I would have to talk to A about it. Yeah that won't be weird talking to your date about kissing another guy but A and I aren't normal we never have been.

Adam called shortly after I got out of the shower. He said he would pick me up at five for our date. I tried to tell him we could reschedule for next week but he promised he was fine. So I got off the phone and told Sam and Emily what time he would be picking me up.

Claire came back over around three to help me get ready. As I put on my jean skirt she laughed and asked. "Are you nervous?" I lied and said. "No why do I look nervous." "Yes." She said giggling. Around four Leah showed up. She was back from her trip she looked scared or something. I wondered if this had to do with Adam phasing. She didn't talk much. When I asked if anything was wrong she just said she missed Adam. I smiled and nodded. I could understand that after all.

At a quarter till five the door bell rang. I grabbed Leah's hand and said. "Let's go see A." Adam looked bigger, both taller and stronger. As Leah and I walked closer Adam had this weird look. He was starring. The strange part was I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or Leah. Leah was shaking next to me. "Leah are you okay?" I asked softly. She stopped shaking as soon as I asked and nodded.

Adam looked at Leah but said. "Hi S." I smiled and greeted him. "Hi A are you ready to go?" "Sure whenever you are." He responded not taking his eyes off Leah. "Okay let me go grab my purse and we can go." I heard Leah and Adam whispering. Then Adam said. "I'm fine Le-Le promise." She flinched at the name but said. "Okay Adam have a good time."

Adam finally looked away from Leah and came over to me. He kissed me softly on the lips and whispered. "You look beautiful tonight S." "Thanks let's go." I whispered back. We said our goodbyes and headed out the door. I saw Embry standing in the distance watching us leave. I sent him a sad smile and got into the car. Everything was so fucked up and I didn't know what to do. I hoped I was doing the right thing for all of us keeping my secret.

Author's Note: This chapter came out a lot different than I planned. I hope you enjoy. Thank you all for you comments they mean a lot to me. The next chapter is called S&A forever? I will hopefully have it up soon.

Thanks again for reading and commenting,

Cindy


	10. Ch 9 S&A Forever?

Aches Ch.9 S&A Forever?

(Embry's point of view)

I'm sitting here at home waiting to hear from Claire. She promised to call me after Adam and Shay left for their date. I wanted so badly to be there when they left. But after yesterday I didn't want to push Shay any further away. I was sitting in though when my cell phone finally rung.

"Hey Claire did they leave already?" I asked. "Yeah they just left a few minutes ago. Listen I know your worried but trust me they'll be fine." She said. "How do you know Claire?" I yelled. "Because Taylor is following close behind them." "Oh um that's good news." I said breathing a sigh of relief. Then my thoughts from earlier came back to me. "Claire Adam didn't um imprint on Shay right?" I asked so worried. She laughed and said. "I don't think so." "Oh that's good news you have you fucking idea." I said feeling so much better.

After I got off the phone I tried to stay busy. I cleaned the house and did my bills. I called a few friends and even took a long shower. I just felt so empty inside. Quil ended up coming over. We watched a football game and had a few beers. But it didn't help distract me either. It was getting late. I knew it was almost time for Shay's curfew. I kept looking at the clock I couldn't help it.

Quil caught me starring at the clock again a few minutes later. "Go check on her man make sure she got home okay. Then come home and get some sleep I think you need it." Quil said with a chuckle. "Thanks Quil for everything." I told man. He laughed and headed for the door.

I hurried over to Sam and Emily's to check on Shay. I hid in the near by trees not wanting to piss her off anymore than I already have. I heard a car pulling up. Adam got out and went for the passenger's side door and helped Shay out. I heard them talking. "Thank you so much A I had a great time." Shay told him. "So did I S." I heard Adam respond. Then they were on the porch. Shay leaned in as Adam ducked and kissed her. It quickly turned into a full out make out secession. I couldn't take it I phased and ran home. My heart was aching at the loss a felt.

That night I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I played the two of them kissing over and over in my mind. I started to feel sick to my stomach. Three hours later I was so sick. How is it even possible I'm sick? I threw up for over two hours straight. I heard a knock at my door.

When I got to the door there stood Shay. At first she looked mad and annoyed but quickly her expression softened. "Are you okay?" She asked her voice full of concern. "I'm sick to my stomach." I admitted weakly. "I didn't know the pack could get sick." Shay commented. "Neither did I. I think I'm the first." I told her as I ran back to the bathroom.

As I threw up I felt Shay rubbing my back. Then she put a cold wash cloth on my head. I stumbled over to the sink and quickly brushed my teeth. "Go lay down I'm calling Emily." Shay ordered. "Okay." I whispered not having the strength to fight with her. At first I couldn't sleep. Finally Shay rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Shay sleeping in a chair next to the bed. She looked so worried about me. I heard someone come into the room. I looked up and saw a familiar face and smell. "Dr. Cullen how are you?" I asked. He laughed. "I'm fine Embry How are you?" "I'm feeling much better. Do you what was wrong?" I asked feeling concerned.

Dr. Cullen was silent for a few minutes. "Embry I think you being sick was psychological not physical." He explained. "So I'm crazy?" I asked. "No you're stressed out and I would guess it has something to do with that beautiful girl." Dr. Cullen said pointing to the still sleeping Shay. I chuckled but nodded. "Okay well I got you some medicine but you need to try and relaxed and rest a lot." "I will Dr. Cullen." I promised.

Dr. Cullen and I talked about his family for a few minutes before Shay start to wake up. Shay sat up she was starting to look sick herself. "How are you Em?" She asked looking like she might cry. "I'm better I promise Shay." I assured her. She bit her lip and said. "I'll go warm you up some soup. Emily made vegetable she said it's your favorite and the pack has been in and out of here all day." She said walking into the kitchen.

I finally convinced Shay I was okay enough for her to leave. She looked so upset when she left. I knew she felt bad about me being sick. I wanted her to stay but I couldn't let her. I need to be by myself and sort through my feelings.

I knew I would have to accept Adam and Shay as a couple. But I honestly didn't know how. I let myself have a few days. Shay called a lot. She left me a ton of messages. I knew she was worried. Even though Quil and Claire promised I was okay she didn't stop calling. One night she came by pounding on my door.

At that point I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I had to have Shay in my life. When I let Shay in that night we truly renewed our friendship. I still didn't like Adam but I knew I would never like him. But I accepted him for Shay. I didn't want to lose Shay.

Adam and I even had a talk without fighting. He assured me that he respected Shay and her feeling. He promised he never pressure her. I knew what my approval meant to Shay so I gave it. I was so proud of myself. I had ton the selfless thing and put Shay first. I had gotten over myself and did what was best for Shay. Shay and I even made a deal about my being over protective towards her. She promised to go easy on me and I wouldn't over react.

Something truly strange happened after Shay and I made up though. As Shay and I got closer again our relationship changed. Shay and I were suddenly flirting with each other. She and Adam seemed to have a strong relationship so I couldn't figure it out. But every time she would blush after I flirted with her or she would flirt back I would feel so good. I decided not to question it or her. I would just have fun with it.

[Six Months Later] (Shannon's point of view)

Today is mine and Adam's six month anniversary. It's been a very strange six months. After my date with Adam I couldn't imagine us not working out. It seemed prefect. We fit perfectly into each other lives. Our first date was so much fun. There were no awkward pauses or anything.

Then I came home from my date. After Adam and I had talked I wanted to talk to Embry. Adam convinced me to not give up my friendship with him. When I saw Embry sick that day it scared the shit out of me. Then when I heard Dr. Cullen say it was my fault. I had never felt that bad about anything it my entire life.

I had worried Embry until he was physically sick. I did my best to take care of him. Then he pulled away from me. I was shocked but happy when he wanted to renew our friendship. I had missed him so much.

But then something changed between Embry and I. I wasn't sure why or how. I felt with strong attraction towards him. Everything he did was so sexy. I was so confused and not sure how to handle it. I was having feelings for two very different men. Both men are so caring and loving. Both of them are so sexy and funny. I knew I was screwed. Since Adam was already my boyfriend I let Embry stay my best friend.

I didn't mention my true feelings to anyone. I couldn't help myself from flirting with Embry. I was surprised when he flirted back. We never talked about it. I guess we both knew it was harmless fun. Adam never said anything about the flirting either. I knew he noticed it though.

Adam and I were a good couple though. He had fun together. We also shared secrets. He knew mine but I knew his as well. As time passed we both were very honest with each other. We had decided it was time to reveal our secrets to everyone. We came up with an explosive plan. I knew it was dangerous but it was time to tell. I knew Adam and I both would be happy to get our secrets out.

"Shay are you here?" I heard Embry yell. "Yeah Em I'm upstairs in my room. Come on up I need your help." I yelled back to him. When he came in I was already dressed in my silky baby doll purple lace dress. Embry had huge smile on his face and said. "Wow Shay you look so fucking beautiful." I couldn't help but giggle and say. "Thanks." Embry shook his head a few times and then asked. "Sorry what did you need help with?"

I walked over to my desk. I pulled the paper off of the temporary tattoo. He chuckled as he looked. "It's a temporary tattoo that says S & A forever." I explained. "That a little ironic isn't it?" He asked grinning. "Yeah a little. Can you help me put it on?" I asked him. "Sure where?" He asked motioning at my body. "My shoulder." I told him in my flirty voice.

He paused for second. Then I felt my heart speed up as he pulled the strap of my dress down. "Is here okay?" He asked whispering in my ear. "Huh um yeah." I mumbled. I felt him pressing it on. His lips were so close to my shoulder. I was burning up. I could feel my panties getting wet as his hot breath was on my neck. Then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "It looks good Shay." He whispered. I had been holding my breath and found myself whispering. "Holy fuck."

Embry didn't say anything. He left me there and went down stairs. Damn him for making me so hot. Adam was right on time. I hurried down stairs to greet him. When we got ready to leave Embry hugged me. I felt like a was having a hot flash. He whispered in my ear again. "Have a nice night baby." Then he kissed my cheek softly. All I could do was nod at him. He was driving me nuts. Doesn't he realize I'm a hormonal teenager?

Author's Note: The next chapter is very short. It's called Getting Caught. It will also have the first sexual scene in it. Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing.

Cindy


	11. Ch 10 Getting Caught

Aches Ch. 10 Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight

Warning: There is a sexual scene if your shy don't read!

AN: Sorry it's so short the next one will be longer. Enjoy!

(This whole chapter is in Embry's point of view)

I'm meeting Shay at her house. Adam should be dropping her off right now. Then Shay and I are going to a late movie. I'm not sure why she wanted to go tonight. But it's been all she been talking about. She begged me to take her. Then I had to talk to Sam and Emily about missing her curfew. They agreed since it was me. I grabbed my jacket and got ready to leave. I don't really need a jacket but Shay always forgets hers.

I ran all the way and realized I was early. I heard breathing coming from Adam's car. I decided not to approach the car I was sure they were making out. No need to torched myself anymore than needed. But Adam's moaning caught my attention. He kept getting louder and louder. Then I heard him screaming. "Oh S you're so good."

My eyes about popped out. What the fuck are they doing? I slowly approached the car. The windows were steamed up but I could see Adam. I couldn't see Shay though. I was actually hoping he was jacking himself off.

I took a deep breath and looked into the passenger side window. Adam's head was thrown back. He was moaning so damn loud. I wondered if Sam and Emily could hear him. Then I looked down into his lap and saw my worse fear come true. Shay had her mouth on his cock. I was frozen. I had no idea what I should do. She only 15 and he's making her sucking him already.

I knew Shay was probably doing it willingly though. I almost walked away. I had walked around the car and they hadn't noticed me. But I saw him grab her hair. Then I heard her choke. That fucking asshole didn't even pull her away. He just kept moaning and pulling on her hair.

Then I heard her choke again. When I saw him holding her down that was all it took. I ran to the driver's side door. I pulled it open. Shay's mouth popped off of him. Adam fucking came everywhere.

I pilled his ass out of the car. I punched him in the jaw as he tried to pull his pants up. I went to punch him again when I heard Shay come towards us. Shay was standing beside me crying. I looked over at her and punched him again. Then that little fucker phased.

Lucky for me Taylor saw and phased also. I stood in front of Shay while the two wolves fought. She had stopped crying but seemed to be in shock. I looked at her trying to decide my next move. I didn't say anything I just threw her over my shoulder. I felt like I was a cave man but I had to.

I figured is she wants to be treated like a woman I would. I was so pissed. I heard Adam phase back. He wanted to know where Shay was. If it's up to me that fucker will never tough her again. She's mine but his. She's mine.


	12. Ch11 Did you go all the way?

Aches Ch. 11 Did you go all the way?

Warning: There is a sexual scene in this chapter.

Author's Note: This was the hardest chapter yet for me to write so please comment and let me know what you thought. Hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving!

(Shannon's point of view)

I couldn't believe Embry threw mw over his damn shoulder. When we got to his house he put me down and unlocked the door. I thought about running but I knew he could catch me. After he unlocked the door he pushed me into the house. I almost feel from the force but he caught me.

He looked so angry and disappointed in me. He didn't say a word though just glared. We stood there for almost an hour in silence. I felt the tears streaming down my face. Damn it how did this happen? Why did I let this happen? I swallowed as he finally approached me.

"Why Shannon?" He yelled. I whimpered answering. "Why what Embry?" "Why are you fucking Adam?" He asked looking more anger. But now I felt the anger in myself rising. "That is none of your damn business." I snapped at him. "You're my business Shannon Nichole." I winced at him saying my middle name that Claire told me he helped my mom pick out.

I tried to give him a minute to calm down but that didn't seem to help. He just kept getting angrier but the minute. It seemed like the more pissed off he got so did I. I knew if I stood a chance of getting him to respect me as a woman I would have to stand firm.

Embry's eyes were so black. He looked like he was lost in the darkness. I couldn't help but feel afraid. I hadn't felt so afraid since I was almost raped. I thought once he noticed the fear he would back down. But he looked more determined to get answers from me.

He leaned in close to me. I pulled away feeling the fear growing stronger. I was afraid of the intense look he had not the anger. "Let me go." I screamed as he grabbed me arm. "I'll never let you go Shannon." He said in a strange voice. "Just one question." He said as he got closer to me. "Fine I'll answer your question and then you let me go." I said trying to barging with him. He chuckled deeply and said. "Maybe I will and maybe I won't." I rolled my eyes in response. He pulled my body even closer to his. "You're hurting my arm." I said trembling.

"Just one question Shannon. Did you go all the way?" He asked me. "Go to hell Embry." I yelled threw the sobs that escaped my throat. "After you Baby." He said. I gasped hell no he didn't just say that to me. "Damn it Shannon you can't have it back you know. Once it's gone that's it. You should've waited." He said as he tightened his grip.

"Listen Embry I get it you're jealous." I said with a knowing smile. "No I'm not Shay." He responded like a little kid. "Yeah you are." I teased. "Shannon you don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He yelled. "Yes I do. And you're so fucking jealous that Adam gave me what I needed." I taunted knowing it was a bad idea. "So you wanted to be a cock sucking whore." He yelled as I felt sick to my stomach.

(Embry's point of view)

I threw Shay over my shoulder as we left Sam and Emily's. I had to get out of there and I needed to talk to Shay alone. I rushed as quickly as possible to my house. But as soon as we got there I couldn't talk.

She's just a kid. Why can't she accept she's a child still? I'm so fucking angry. I watch her as she cries but it doesn't soften me like it usually does. All I really want at this point is to know why she did this. She got angry too. Then she looks scared. But I can't soften my tone or expression.

When she accused me of being jealous I was so fucking mad. I couldn't believe it. How did she know that? Of coarse I'll never admit she's right. We're both so stubborn but that makes us who we are.

I felt like putting my fist though the wall. Then Shay said Adam gave her what she wanted. I felt numb. I let my anger speak and I called her a cock sucking whore. She called me and asshole in return. I told her I already knew that.

Suddenly I pulled Shay closer and started pulling her clothes off. I ripped and shredded them in the process. My mind was in a fog. I felt like I wasn't in control anymore. I knew I need to get away from her but I couldn't not now.

Shay looked shocked as she was down to her red bra and thong. I shot her a grin. I felt this strange reaction come over me. "You want me to treat you like a woman Shay?" I asked her in a low voice. She nodded. "Do you want me?" I whispered in her ear. I expected her to say no or tell me to stop. She was shaking and panting as she whispered back. "I want you Embry."

That was all it took. I stripped myself of my clothes as fast as I could. I still felt so angry. I didn't even kiss her. I couldn't. I knew even through my loss of control this was wrong. But I couldn't stop. I whispered. "Red how fucking prefect." She was shaking as I pulled off her bra and thong. She was so sexy. But I couldn't concentrate. I felt sick but knew I wasn't going to stop unless she asked me to.

I saw Shay was shaking. "What are you so damn scared of?" I asked. But she didn't answer so I went on. "I thought you wanted me. I thought you were a woman not a little girl. Little girls don't go around sucking cocks." I taunted her. She whimpered. She looked scared but aroused. I knew I had to make sure she really wanted this she really wanted me. "What do you want Shay?" I asked. When she didn't answer I reached out and grabbed her nipple. "I want you." She whimpered again biting her lip.

I was feeling so good in the moment. "You want me to what Shay?" I asked. When she stayed silent I said. "Tell me Shay right now." Shay pulled me close to her and whispered. "I want you to fuck me." I was in shock and felt like my brain turned off. Shit. I grabbed her hips leading her to my bed. When I got her on it I pulled her hips to mine. I rammed my cock into her. No woman I had ever been with had been so tight.

I couldn't slow down. She felt too good. I was pounding in and out of her. I could hear her screaming but I didn't slow down. I figured if she had been fucking Adam I couldn't be much bigger than him. I felt myself getting closer and closer.

I couldn't even see her. Then I finally forced myself to focus. But when I did the anger came back. I saw tears running down her face. "Is this what you wanted?" I hollered. She was shaking hard. "Answer me Shannon." I demanded. But she didn't say anything.

Then I spilled into her. I felt all the anger leave my body. I felt better than I had in years. But then I looked at Shay. She was violently sobbing she looked white as a ghost. I felt sick to my stomach.

I pulled gently out of her. She cried out in pain. As I looked down I saw all the blood. My breath caught. I felt like I was having a panic attack. No this can't be happening. As I tried to not throw up I felt my brain in full force.

How could I do this to her? I was supposed to protect and love her. Will Shannon ever forgive me? So I deserve her forgiveness? I've been so selfish. Now I've not only hurt her emotionally but physically. As I stare at her small naked body I wish I could just die for what I've done to her. How could I do this? I kept repeating to myself.


	13. Ch 12 Unforgivable

Aches Ch. 12 Unforgivable

Warning: There are sexual situations in this chapter.

Author's Note: I am hoping this chapter and the next clears thing up a little. Thank you all so much you have reviewed. Keeps the reviews coming they inspire me.

(Embry's point of view)

I jumped off the bed and backed away from Shay. I was willing myself to not throw up. Shay curled up in a ball crying. I couldn't do anything but stand there starring. There on the bed naked was my 15 year old imprint. I was thinking what I would've done to any man who do this to her. I wanted to hurt myself for causing her pain. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do to Shay.

I wanted to approach the bed but I was afraid I would scare her. Her crying became violent sobs. She started to choke from crying so much. I approached the bed with caution. "Shay, Shannon baby can you look at me?" I asked in a soft voice. It took a second but she finally looked up.

"Thank you good girl now I need you to listen baby. I realize you're hurt and I did this but I need your help okay?" I asked in a soft tone again. She nodded and started to calm down a little to my relief. "Can I touch you?" I questioned. She nodded again. I slowly stroked her arm. "Embry I'm so sorry." She choked out between tears. What the hell was she sorry for?

I looked into her eyes the guilt of me hurting her was still making me feel sick. "Shay baby why are you sorry?" I asked as a grabbed her hand. I rubbed circle with my thumb waiting for her to answer. "I lied to you." She cried out. I pulled her face close to mine and said. "Shay this isn't your fault. This is all my fault. What I just did to you is unforgivable. Baby I took something that I shouldn't have. I was so harsh the way I spoke to you was bad enough but then I was rough. I'm just so fucking sorry Shay. I don't know how I'll ever forgive myself for this."

She wrapped up in the sheet and whispered. "I wanted this Embry. I wanted you." I went to get up feeling sicker by the minute. How could she say she wanted me? "Sit down Embry please." She asked. "I didn't say no. I'm not a child I know I'm only 15 but I knew what was going to happen. Would I change the way it happened? Sure I would but I wouldn't change who I lost it to." She smiled shyly.

I couldn't believe after what happened she didn't hate me. I need to help her in some way. I didn't know how but I wanted to make it better. I wanted to make her better. "Shay can I um uh look at the damage." I stuttered and blushed. She gave me a strange look but then said. "Oh my um okay you can I guess." She blushed and bit her lip.

I pulled the sheet off the top part of her body first. I knew she would have bruise. I was so nervous to see them. As I saw the purple and blue bruises I asked. "How bad do they hurt Shay?" I traced them slightly with the tip of my fingers. "It's not that bad." She responded. I slowly pulled the sheet down more. I saw more bruises on her stomach and hips.

I couldn't believe had done this. "Shay is it okay if I pull the sheet off?" I asked unsure of what her response would be. She smiled and said. "It's okay Em." I pulled the sheet off and moved down the bed to look. I slowly pulled her legs apart to look at the damage I had done. I could see the dried blood and more bruising and these were darker. "Can I take a closer look?" I requested. "Yeah just be gentle." She murmured.

I pulled her lower lips apart. I could see how swollen and red she was. I could feel the tears falling down my face. I looked up at Shay she was crying to. "Shay I am sorry, so very sorry." I said over and over. "Embry make it better. Make me better. Please Embry." Shay begged.

I got up and went into my bathroom. I still had tears in my eyes. I got a small bowl of warm water, a rag, and ointment. "Shay can you please open your legs for me?" I softly washed off the blood. I heard Shay crying in pain. "I'm almost done Shay."

After I cleaned her up I starred at the red area. I found myself kissing it. I couldn't help but repeating the motion. "Shay if I promise not to hurt you can I um try to make you feel better make it better." She bit her lip but whispered. "Yes you can Em." I first pressed my lips again then use my tongue to open her.

I felt her shutter. I stopped and asked. "Are you okay?" When I looked up I saw her cheeks were red and I realize she wasn't hurt. She giggled as I moved back down. I heard her whisper. "Yeah back to work baby." That had made me laugh. I licked from top to bottom six or seven times. I could feel the wetness increasing. Shay was moaning. As I increased my pace I heard her moaning getting louder. This was how tonight should've started.

I knew I needed to make Shay feel better. I wanted to heal her from the pain I had caused. I kept licking and started to suck on her sweet spot. "Oh my Embry." She gasped. "That's it Baby this is going to help. Let go for me." I encouraged still against her lower lips.

I slipped my tongue inside her. I wanted her to go over edge. I rubbed her. "Oh fuck harder please." She begged. I tongued fucked her harder and rubbed harder. I felt her getting closer and tighter.

Then I heard the sweetest thing I had ever heard. "Oh Embry I'm cumming." She discharged her sweet juices into my mouth. She tasted so good like honey and sugar. I brought her down slow. I took the rag that was on the floor and cleaned her back up. Then I put the ointment on.

I got off the bed and reached for Shay. "Come here please." I said. She let me help her off the bed. I took my robe and put it on Shay. I kissed her cheeks and her forehead. I brought her over to a chair for her to sit in while I changed my sheets.

She sat for a while waiting for me. After I took the sheets off I put them in the washer. Then I remade my bed. She watched in silence. We were both quiet until she asked. I grabbed my cell checking it. I noticed how late it was. "Will you stay with me?" I asked not wanting her to leave after the night we had.

"Call Emily and asked her if I can stay if she says it's fine I would love to." Shay said smiling. I sighed and did as she asked. I wasn't sure what the morning would bring. But I was glad she agreed to stay. When I called Emily could tell something was wrong but she agreed to let Shay stay. I knew I would have to face Sam and Emily soon enough. I knew the whole pack was going to be disappointed in me.

When I got off the phone I saw Shay had her phone open. Suddenly I realized I had forgotten about Adam. Though I did like him he really didn't deserve this. "Did you all him?" I asked curious as to what she would tell him. "No I didn't Embry I don't need to, we'll talk about it in the morning." She said with a guilty look. "Okay Shay that's fine." I said knowing she needed me to let it go for tonight. I snuggled up close to her. I gently held her against my chest and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. I kissed her cheek and whispered. "Good night Baby. I do want you I love you." She didn't hear me but I was happy I got to say it to her. Even though I was still feeling ashamed I let myself be happy with having her so close and fell asleep.


	14. Ch 13 The Big Secret

Aches Ch. 13 The Big Secret

**Autho**_**r's Note: Thank you all so much for your comments. I am hoping this chapter will show everyone why it wasn't rape. Though it was still wrong. There is still a lot to come in future chapters. The next sex scene won't be until Ch. 18 but there will still be a lot going on. Writing how Shannon felt wasn't hard it was exactly how I felt after my first time and I was younger than Shannon so that also wasn't hard to write. The biggest difference between Shannon and I is never made love to that guy and he turned out to be a jerk. Anyway please enjoy and comment. **_

_**Thank you so much,**_

_**Cindy **_

(Shannon's point of view)

This has been a long and crazy night. When Embry caught me and Adam I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I thought he might lock me up in his attic for a while there. Then he got so angry. I couldn't tell why he was angry though. When we finally had sex it was well for lack of a better word rough. I was so upset that he took his anger out on me. I didn't hate me though I never could. I didn't hate that it was him. I hated that we had sex instead of making love. That was what upset me most.

When he was done I saw the look of terror in his face. He had finally figure out that I was a virgin before him. He looked like he was going to get sick. I felt scared not of him but of what had happened. I was hurting really badly. I knew Embry hadn't meant to hurt me. I had told him I wanted this. All I would've had to do was tell him I was a virgin or that I didn't want him and he would've stopped. But I didn't want him to stop. I just had no idea how much it hurt. Then afterwards how upset we would both be.

After we calmed down he took care of me. First he cleaned me up. He was so gentle and caring. Then he gave me my first ever orgasm. It was so amazing to have his mouth on me. When I exploded I felt complete and happy for the first time. Then after he cleaned me up again and even put medicine on me. Then he asked if I would stay the night with him.

I was feeling so happy to be in his bed with him. I knew the morning would bring lots of questions. I had no idea what I would say. I knew he was going to be so upset with me. I tried to stay calm and in the moment. Embry let me lay down on his chest. I snuggled up to him. We didn't even need a blanket due to his heat but he had one anyway. When he started to stroke my hair I fell into a deep sleep. I dreamt that we talked in the morning and he told me he was in love with me. But I knew reality would never be that easy.

"Shay baby wake up." Heard Embry whisper into my ear. I smiled at his voice and opened my eyes. I went to stretch but my whole body hurt so badly. I couldn't help but start crying at the pain. "Here Baby let me help you." Embry suggested looking like he was in as much pain as I felt. He helped me sit up. I started towards the edge of the bed groaning in pain. "Shay you're sore don't get up." Embry said stopping me from moving. "Em I have to go to the bathroom." I said giggling. He looked at me and said in a serious tone. "I'll carry you." I knew there was no room for an argument so I let him carry me.

After I took done he carried me back to his bed. "I'll be right back." He said leaving the room. I grabbed my phone. I had text messages from Adam. I hurried and texted him back before Embry came back. Embry walked in a few minutes later with pancakes and fresh fruit. After breakfast he ran a warm bath for me.

"Shay are you ready to talk?" Embry asked helping me back into his bed after my bath. "I guess so." I said knowing I couldn't stall any longer. "Let's start easy why didn't you tell me you were a virgin? And why didn't you tell him no?" He asked. "That's the easy questions." I said. He chuckled and nodded. "Fine I didn't tell you I was a virgin because you didn't ask first of all. Secondly you seemed to think I was some whore." I responded trying not to cry. "Shay Baby I'm so sorry I said that I know you're not a whore. I knew that I promise."

"Now Shay I'm confused Baby what's going on?" He asked. "I have a secret well actually it's not a secret but um information." I admitted. "Okay Shay what's the secret or information?" He asked looking anxious. "It's actually your secret and I found out." I explained. "Shay I don't keep any secrets from you." He said looking confused. "Embry its okay I know the truth." "What truth Shay?" He asked clearly I was going to have to spell it out to him.

"The truth that I'm your imprint. Oh and I also know that Adam is Leah's." I explained. I had to laugh at Embry his mouth had dropped. He looked truly shocked. I decided to go on since he clearly couldn't talk yet. "I've known since I was 13 years old." He took a couple of breaths and asked. "How did you find out?" "I over heard Quil and Claire talking about us and Adam and Leah." I responded back to him. He had such a guilty look as he said. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Shay."

"I really wish you would've told me." I said sadly. "You do know what it means to be my imprint right?" He asked with a chuckle. "I guess I do. Why am I missing something?" I asked feeling confused now. "Shay I think we have a lot more we need to talk about." He said. "Yeah I guess we do." I said back to him.

(Embry's point of view)

Shay knows she's my imprint. She's known for almost three years. Why didn't she tell me she knew? Does she truly understand what it means? I starred at her in confusion. I wondered what exactly she had over heard Quil and Claire say. I wondered how much she really knew about imprinting.

I needed more answers from her. And I knew she needed them from me. I wasn't sure what would happen next so I was going to take this opportunity to talk while we had it. "Shay why didn't you tell you knew?" I asked. "I thought you would feel pressured. I mean you could never want me the way Quil does Claire or Sam does Emily." She told me in a sad tone. "Are you kidding me Baby?" I asked almost laughing. "No." She said looking even more hurt by my laughing. "Shay you're my soul mate I don't just want you I need you."

"Then why didn't you ever tell me that I was your imprint?" She asked. "I wanted to Shay but I was worried you were too young that you are too young and I wanted you to feel like you had other choices." I tried to explain. She rolled her eyes and said. "You are such an idiot I've been yours since the day I met you and everyone knows it."

"Well Shay if your mine what about Adam?" I asked trying not to sound an insecure as I felt. Shay started laughing uncontrollably. "Why are you laughing?" I questioned wondering why that was so funny. "Embry I told Adam the truth a while back and then on our first date he told me he imprinted on Leah." She told me.

"I don't understand Shay." I said. "I know you don't. See Adam and I had this plan that we would make the two of you notice us. The best way to do that was to make you jealous. When neither of you seemed to be paying attention we decided to go to extremes. That was the first and only time I've went down on him." Shay explained blushing. "So you did that all of this for my attention?" I questioned feeling guiltier. She nodded looking ashamed. "Listen Shay I have something I have to go do. Stay her please I'll be back." I begged knowing I needed to go find Adam. "I'll be here." She said shyly.

I wondered if Adam had told Leah anything. I went to Paul and Rachael's house but Adam wasn't there. They told me he was staying over at a friend's house. They asked me if Shannon and I would be okay. Then they apologized for Adam. I guess he felt the need to confess. I almost laughed after what I had done I could hardly judge the kid now. I told them it would all work out.

I decided to try and call Adam next. After he didn't answer his cell I tried Leah's figuring she would know what friends he was with. But her phone went straight to voice mail. Leah didn't normally turn her phone off so I headed to her place. I beat on Leah's door for about 15 minutes with no answer. I was about to walk away when I heard screaming and a crashing sound.

I rushed into Leah's house breaking down her door. I was shocked to see Adam and Leah having sex on her kitchen table. "Holy fuck." I yelled. They both jumped. "Shit Embry you scared me." Leah said. "Sorry I just needed to talk with Adam." I said.

"Okay I will leave you to alone to talk if you promise no more fighting." Leah said in a motherly voice. "I promise Leah I just need to talk to him." "I think I should talk with Shannon too." Leah responded. "Okay she's at my place but she has a tough night so go easy on her okay. Oh and no fight either." I said with a chuckle. Leah kissed Adam and left.

Adam starred at me and said. "She texted me this morning and said she was telling you the truth." "Yeah she told me the truth and I think you and I should talk about it." I stated. "I agree Embry. Shannon is my friend and Leah she's well my um future wife." He admitted. "You asked her already?" I questioned. "No not yet but I am going too soon. And we didn't use protection. I'm sort of hoping she'll get pregnant." He responded with a grin. I suddenly felt sick again. I doubt Shay's on the pill and we didn't use protection. I guess only time will tell if we have more drama coming our way.


	15. Ch 14 I'm in Love with her

Aches

Ch. 14 I'm in Love her

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took me so long to get out. I've been sick then I took a fall at work I'm fine just bruised. Then I had computer problems. Anyways I am hoping to get a lot done this week. Keep reading and reviewing I appreciate it.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Embry's point of view)

"Hey what's wrong Dude?" Adam asked after I started to freak out. "Um uh nothing." I stuttered feeling guilty. He grinned and said. "Okay Em whatever you say." "It's just that Shay she's just wow." I stumbled over my words not being able to make a sentence make sense.

Adam was laughing at me and he asked. "Are we good now?" I questioned him back. "Are you and Shay over?" He laughed and said. "I promise Dude not that we were even really together." "Then yeah I guess were good." I responded laughing.

"So how was your night?" Adam asked with another grin. "What did she tell you?" I asked feeling nervous. "Not that much. She mainly just said she needed to tell you the truth." "That's all she told you." I said relived. "Yeah well I told her to tell you how she feels but she said she couldn't do that yet." He explained. "How does she feel?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The better question is how do you feel about her?" Adam questioned. My heart sped up and I said. "The truth is I'm in love with her. I've been in lover with her for a while but she's so young. Plus I don't want to ever hurt her again." I said feeling the guilt again. "You hurt S?" Adam asked shocked.

I looked away for him in shame. Here this young wolf was making me feel shamed and guilty. "Embry as you know I can keep a secret." He explained at my silence. "I hurt Shay both emotionally and physically. I have no idea how I can ever make up for this." I said my head hanging low. "What happened is she okay?" Adam asked looking worried. "Last night when I took Shay to my house I was just so pissed off. I couldn't believe Shay was having sex with you. I ended up getting really rough with her and I called her a whore. Then I took her virginity." I confessed to him.

"Whoa um uh Dude that's." Adam couldn't even think of what to say. "Yeah the worst part is I didn't know she was a virgin. Man I left bruises on her chest, hips, stomach, and other areas." I stated looking down at my hands. "Well what happened after?" He asked with a curious look. He was probably wondering how I got Shay to stay after that.

"When I saw the blood afterward I nearly got sick. I freaked out at first. Then I cleaned her up and tried to make it better." I told him now grinning a little. "Make it better how exactly?" He asked. "I went down on her." I said almost laughing at her shocked expression. "How did that go?" He asked grinning now. "Very well. I want Shay in everyway. But I'm not planning to have a sexual relationship with her again at least for a while." I responded.

"No offense but good luck with that she's a hormonal teenage girl. You'll be lucky if you can get her to wait until she turns 16 at least then you won't go to jail." Adam said laughing. "That's so not funny. I still have to tell Sam and Emily. They could have me locked up." "Why are you telling them?" He asked looking confused. "Adam I will end up thinking about that night and if one wolf slips up and says something it could be really bad. Plus I want to be responsible for my actions." I explained.

"Okay Embry but you better let S know first. How is S considering what's coming up?" He asked. I was confused and asked. "What the fuck are you talking about?" "It's been almost a year since the party where she was almost raped. She told me she was going to talk to you about it. But I guess you guys got side tracked." Adam explained.

"Yeah damn I had forgot, now this thing with us. I mean I know she's says she wanted to with me. But come on she couldn't have wanted it to be like that. I'm no better than that asshole was." I cried into my hands. "Yeah you are Embry you love S. You're in love with her and you have the rest of you lives to make it up to her." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You're right Adam I do. Hey let's go get our chicks." I said heading towards the door. "Sounds good to me I miss Le already." He said. I laughed and said. "A double imprint must be really hard." "Better since last night. I'm pretty sure I'm moving in with her soon." He admitted as her headed to my house.

When we got to the house we heard crying. Oh I hope nothing else has happened I don't think I can take much more. Adam and I rushed into the house. I almost laughed when I saw Shay and Leah on the couch both crying. They were watching A Walk to Remember and crying.

Shay spotted me first and asked. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah Baby. How are you?" I asked concerned. "I'm fine you don't have to be so worried. Leah took a look at the bruises they're better and we out some ice on them." She explained with a smile. "Thank you Leah. Did you tell her about last night?" I asked curious.

"Yes she told me everything. It'll all be okay Embry." Leah tried to assure me. Shay snuggled up next to me on the couch. Leah was sitting in Adam's lap in my chair. I put my arm around Shay and she laid her head down on my chest. We all sat watching the end of the movie.

"Shay baby it's getting late I should get you home." I said. I felt anxious about my talk with Sam and Emily but I knew I had to do it. "Okay I guess." She said looking nervous too. Adam and Leah walked out with us. "Listen Embry Sam won't be too hard on you. Just be completely honest with him. Trust me he'll appreciate that." Leah advised.

When we arrived at her house Shay looked so scared. She was even shaking. I hugged her close and asked. "What's wrong Baby?" "What if they won't let me see you?" She asked crying. I smiled and said. "I'll find away to see you. I promise you Shay I'll always be here. Oh and I talked to Adam about the anniversary of the attack at that party. You owe me a talk." I said. She laughed and nodded. I took her hand in mine. She kissed my cheek and said. "For luck."

When we went in Sam looked furious. "Get up upstairs Shannon now." He yelled. "Bye Shay don't forget what I said." "I won't Em." She responded heading out of the room. Emily came out of the kitchen and said. "Calm down Sam. Let's go in the kitchen." Emily suggested. We all sat down at the table.

"Why did my 15 year old niece spend the night with you?" He questioned. "The truth is she and I we um uh." I stuttered nervously. Emily smiled and said. "Sam they made love." I frowned and said. "Not exactly." They both looked confused. I was about to confess when Shay came into the kitchen.

"Shannon didn't I tell you to get upstairs." Sam yelled. "Hey don't talk to her like that." I said getting upset with Sam. Shay smiled and said. "Listen Sam, Emily this is my entirely fault." I shook my head no but she continued talking. "I found out that I was Embry's imprint and I told Adam plus that he was Leah's. Then on our first date Adam told me he imprinted on Leah. Adam and I made a plan to make them jealous. But they didn't respond so we went to extremes." She explained starting to cry.

I knew Shay couldn't tell them so I did. "I caught Shay going down on Adam last night. I dragged Shay to my house. I was so angry with her and I." I couldn't tell them. Shay looked at me and held my hand tight and nodded. "Embry was upset. He said something's he didn't mean. Then he and I well we no know." She stuttered blushing. Sam and Emily looked confused so I took my turn again hating myself yet again. "I was so rough with her. I didn't know she was a virgin and I was so angry. I took it out on the last person I ever wanted to hurt." I admitted trying not to cry. Sam looked like he would phase at any moment but Emily she gave me a sad smile.

"After Embry realized what happened he took good care of me. I wanted him. He didn't rape me. Would I change how it happened? Sure I would but I will never regret that Embry was my first nor will I be ashamed of him." Shay explained.

Sam had calmed down some thanks to Emily. Emily spoke up. "Okay we understand what happened her and while I wish you had both waited you didn't but there will be new rules." She looked at us to see us responded. We both nodded not at all surprised by this. "First we don't think you should date until after Shay turns 16. You've only got a little over a month left until then. Next there'll be no type of sexual relationship until after that at least." Emily explained. Shay smiled and asked. "But we can still see each other right?" Emily smiled and said. "Yes you can if you both can follow the rules." Sam still looked pissed but now more at Emily than us. But I knew he would forgive her quickly. Shannon had already hugged Emily when she turned to me and asked. "Embry can you follow these rules? And can you make sure she follows these rules?" "Yes I can." I said excited that they would still allow me to see Shay and after her birthday we would be allowed to date. I kissed Shay's cheek as she smiled at each other. I left early that night but called Shay before she went to bed to wish her sweet dreams.


	16. Ch 15 One year later

Aches Ch. 15 One year later

(Shannon's point of view)

One year ago tonight I was almost raped by a college guy I didn't know. If Adam didn't come to my rescue I'm not sure what would've happened. But Adam did save me. Embry and I decided that Adam and Leah should be with us tonight. I'm making dinner and than were watching movies at Embry's house. I was happily shocked when Emily agreed to let us hang out at his place. Since our talk Emily had limited us to public places and my house when she or Sam is there. We weren't even allowed to baby-sit my nieces and nephew.

Sam has been silent about everything. Heck Sam barely speaks to me and pretty much refuses to speak to Embry. Taylor and Embry had a little talk though. Taylor decided to set Embry straight about how to treat me. It's was well embarrassing to say the least. I wonder where Taylor got the idea. Hint, hint Sam. It all turned out okay though.

Embry and I talked about what all happened last year. I feel stupid and silly for even going to that party. I finally got to explain why I called Adam instead of him. He was so relieved to hear that I would've called him if I had time to think about it. I knew he still wishes he would've been the one to save me that night. I told him how afraid and shamed I felt about my behavior that night. He still can't grasp why Reesa would take me to a college party and then not even stay with me.

We haven't discussed out relationship, our future, or what happened the night we had sex. I tried to talk to him about it but he said now wasn't the time. I'm guessing he is waiting until after my birthday. School is starting soon. I'll be a Junior this year.

Everyone is getting geared up for my sweet sixteen party. I agreed to let Claire and Quil throw me a huge party and their place. All the wolves and their families will be there. It's going to be a cook out and swimming party. I'm sure the weather will be bad but I can cross my fingers for warm and sun. We also invited the Cullen's because they will be in town to see Nessie, Jake, and their kids. I'm still nervous around them since their vampires but they are all really nice. Alice and I have always had a special bond. She promised to help me get ready and she is playing to have her husband video it. She says my kids will love it. And you have to believe someone who can see the future right?

I had just finished the rice when I heard a car door. "Shay they're here." Embry yelled from the dinning room. Leah entered into the house first. She had on jeans just like me but she had an exotic goddess look going on. "Hey Shannon." She greeted and pulled me into a hug. "Hi Leah." I said to her quietly. Adam appeared from behind here smiling. "Hi S how's it going?" He asked. "Same as yesterday when you asked me." I teased him.

He rolled his eyes but then asked. "Are you okay seriously S?" I smiled at him and said. "Yeah A so far I'm fine no breakdown or anything." He laughed and said. "Oh good we wanted to make sure we didn't miss the show." Then we both laughed as Leah hit him in the back of the head. Embry came out and greeted them both. "Shay can you check on the chick?" Embry asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes knowing he wanted to talk to them about me. "Sure Em no problem." I said as I headed towards the kitchen again. I stayed in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

After a while Leah joined me asking if she could help me with anything. I didn't but I offered for her to stay and keep my company. I offered Leah a glass of the wine Embry had bought. She grinned but shook her head no. "Why don't you want any wine?" I asked curiously knowing she was a big wine drinker. "It's not that I don't want any wine. I just can't drink any." She explained.

Then it came to me I smiled and asked. "Are you pregnant?" She nodded happily. "Congratulations I'm so happy for both of you." I gushed. "Thanks Shannon we want to keep it as quiet as we can for a while." "I totally understand." I assured her. "I'm thrilled to say I'm not. First the first time in three year I was so happy to start. I was practically dancing. Sam would've killed Embry if he got me pregnant after everything." I said laughing a little. She nodded in agreement.

Dinner was really nice. Embry had an antique table cloth, nice china, candles, and even soft back ground music for our dinner. The food was prefect. During dinner we talked about work, school, the pack, and my up coming birthday. After dinner we watched two movies that Embry had picked out. Both were comedies. After the movies were over Leah and Embry went into his room. Embry claimed he had something he wanted to show Leah. But we all knew they were just giving us a minute.

Once we were alone I smiled sadly at him. He hugged me tight and started to talk. "Listen S you'll never know how much it meant that I was able to help you that night and after that. You're my best friend and that will never change." I started to cry and between my tears managed to speak. "Thank you A for saving me, helping me, and for being my best friend."

Adam and I talked a little more before my cell rang interrupting us. I grabbed and said. "Hello." "Hey Shannon." Ressa's sad voice said. "Hey Sis." I replied back. I had been calling her Sis for a while now. "How are you?" She asked. "If your Dad and brother would get off my back I would be great." I told her. "Well I'm bringing my imprint to your birthday party so that should keep them busy." She explained. I was shock and I exclaimed. "You imprinted no way."

Embry and Leah came in after hearing me screaming out. Adam explained to them that I was talking to Reesa. They all offered their congratulations. She told me all about her imprint. He was a lawyer. She suddenly was completely quiet. "What's wrong Reesa?" I asked worried by her silence. "Shannon I'm just so sorry about what happened last year." She replied. "It's okay Sis. I'm fine and I know you never wanted me hurt." I tried to reassure her. "I'm still sorry." She said sobbing through the phone. I heard her imprint Scott in the back ground soothing her. "Thank you for remembering and for calling Sis I love you. Enjoy that man of yours." I said. "I love you too bye." She said still crying.

My curfew was in an hour. Leah and Adam left so Embry and I could have some time alone. They knew we were being chaperoned right now. One they left we went and sat in his chair. He held me on his lap stroking my hair and kissing my cheek. I felt the tears falling down my face at the memories of that night a year ago. There were so many what if's that could've happened that night. Embry just held me whispering that I would be okay and he would make sure no got that close to hurting me again. I finally explained to him the fear of that night. I was hoping he would finally understand why it was different than our night together. When he dropped me off I noticed something different in his eyes. He looked more at peace and happier. I suddenly couldn't wait for my birthday. I knew what I wanted most for my birthday was to make Embry officially my boyfriend.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. Life has been insane. I am hoping to at least get chapter 16 out by the end of the weekend. Chapter 16 funny enough will be Shay's 16th birthday and it will be called Can you trust me? I'm still planning on having 25 chapters and one or more might have two parts. Don't forget this is a mature fan fic. After chapter 18 there will be some steamy scenes. Anyway thank you to everyone reading and review. I so appreciate the support.

Cindy


	17. Ch 16 Can you Trust me

Aches Ch. 16 Can you trust me?

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short life has been super busy. I hope to get the next two chapters up this weekend. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. This chapter is all in Shannon's point of view.

Enjoy and thanks again,

Cindy

[Shannon's 16th birthday]

(Shannon's point of view)

Alice Cullen had brought me a beautiful dress from London to wear tonight. Then she helped me get ready along with Claire. Alice was zipping up the black lacey slip dress while Claire touched up my make-up. Bella was holding her granddaughter while Rose was holding Nessie and Jake's little boy. "You look beautiful so much like your sister." Bella said. "This is going to be a good night." Alice said knowingly. I smiled and nodded in an agreement.

As I walked into Quil and Claire's backyard I heard the music stop. Everyone turned to look at me entering. Embry stepped out from the crowd. As he walked closer to me I ran as quickly as I could in my heel to him. He picked me up and swung me around as we both laughed. "Happy birthday Shay." "Thank you." I whispered to him shyly. Then leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You look so beautiful Shay." I blushed and giggled. "Quit hogging the birthday girl." Adam teased. He pulled me away from Embry and into a hug.

It seemed like almost an hour of greeting before we finally sat down to eat. Embry sat next to me holding my hand the whole time we ate. As Embry feed me some of his hotdog I saw Sam and Taylor glaring at him. Lucky for us Reesa showed up distracted them from Embry.

Once we got done eating Embry asked me to dance. I had never been much of a dancer but I knew Embry would help. Everyone but Sam and Taylor who were busy questioning Reesa's imprint were watching us dance. Finally Quil and Claire joined us on the dance floor along with me nephew and nieces. Soon everyone was dancing.

After we danced for a while Emily said it was cake time. Seth and Brady helped carry out the huge pink cake that Emily had spent all day baking. It was so beautiful and tasted even better than it looked. And Claire had bought my favorite ice cream chocolate chip cookie dough.

After everyone finished their cake it was present time. Once again all eyes were on me which made me nervous. First Sam rejoined us and Emily, Sam, Quil, and Claire said their present was out front. We walked to the driveway. I was shocked and excited to see a yellow escort. The wolves got me a new cell phone that I couldn't afford long with two year's free service. Their imprint's and children got me gift cards to the mall. Adam and Leah had bought me a separate gift they bought a spa day for both Leah and I. The Cullen's bought me three dresses, two outfits, and boots. Alice had picked them all out I knew they were all expensive but more than that they were beautiful and I knew everything would look great on me.

It was Embry's turn but he had disappeared. "Where's Embry?" I asked everyone. Everyone looked around and then at each other. Finally Edward came up and whispered. "He's on the front porch he wanted some privacy to give you his." I smiled and nodded. "I'll be back and thank you all so much for being here and all these wonderful gifts." I gushed looking at my presents.

When I got to the front porch Embry was sitting on a small bench. He smiled and motioned for me to join him. He was holding a small wrapped gift and a card. He handed the gift to me first. It was a beautiful bracelet with a wolf on it. "It's so beautiful thank you." I said as he put it on my wrist. I tried not to cry though I felt like I would at any second. I opened the card. It was a friend card much to my disappointment.

When I opened the card and saw what was inside I started laughing. Inside was a gift card to Victoria Secret. "Since I know how much you like shopping there." Embry said laughing. "Do you have any plans next week?" Embry asked looking anxious. "Nope, none at all why?" I questioned trying to not get excited. "Well we need to talk." He explained. I nodded a little.

Embry grabbed my hand and said. "I wrote you a letter for you to read today too." A few minutes went by before he handed me an envelope. "May I read it now?" I asked. "Sure Baby go ahead." He said. I opened the letter to his Embry's familiar writing.

Dear: Shay

Today you are 16. Wow where does the time go. Over the last six and a half year I have been lucky enough to get to share in your life. These have been the best years of my life. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you before then. I let my own selfishness come before you. Even though I didn't know you or that you were my imprint I want you to know that even before I met you I thought of you often. I worried if you were okay and I wanted to meet you but I was scared. I hope I can make up for the years of your life one day. Next week when we talk if you agree to talk I'll explain why I did what I did in the past. 16 is an important time in your life. I'll be here every step of the way for the rest of your life. I hope you can find it in your heart to trust me again. I'm so sorry I broke that trust. Happy Birthday you beautiful sexy girl.

Love Always,

Embry

As I finished his letter I was crying. I smiled at him. "I forgive you, if you forgive me. And I do trust you and love you." I said smiling through my tears. He pulled me into a huge hug. He sat there hugging for a while when we heard a growling voice.

As we jumped apart I saw Sam looking at us. He started yelling at Embry. I calmly explained that I was 16 now and that we were just talking. Emily came out as Sam started to yell at me. Emily got Sam and took him into the house. Embry suggested we rejoin the party.

The next week went by so slowly. I still saw Embry everyday. But he refused to tell me what we were going to talk about. I wasn't sure what our talk would bring but I was trying to be hopeful. I wanted Embry to finally ask me out and maybe he would kiss me on the lips. Emily was worse than I was she was happy for me and said why wouldn't Embry ask me out. After what had happened I was worried it would affect her opinion of him but it didn't. She said one day Sam would support us also.


	18. Ch17 Kiss me you fool

Aches Ch. 17 Kiss me you fool

AN: This chapter was going to have two parts but it was that long so I left it has one. I have written two other chapters they just need to be typed. I am hoping to get Chapter 18 this weekend. Thank you to all of you reading and commenting. Don't forget from chapter 18 on will have sexual content in it. Sorry about the grammar and errors. I hope to correct them at a later time. Hope everyone had a good Holiday. Thank you so much,

Cindy

(Embry's point of view)

I was both nervous and excited about tonight. I would finally get to tell Shay everything. I hadn't talked about my past with anyone. There was not much the pack didn't know especially Jake and Quil. But now I was telling Shay. I knew she deserved the truth all of it.

I picked Shay up and we went to dinner at my favorite pizza place. During dinner our conversation was very light and fluffy. After we got done with dinner we went down to First Beach. The beach was really quite it was pretty cold and rainy was we were alone much to my relief. Shay was smiling and waiting patiently for me to start talking.

"I had my first real girlfriend shortly before I became a wolf. As soon as I phased I got scared seeing what had happened to Emily and broke it off with her. It was always really hard to be around all the imprinted couples. When Leah imprinted on Adam I was the only of the original ten not to imprint. I felt so lonely and like I was missing out on something really great. I got out of control for a while. I got drunk a lot and slept with a bunch of women who I didn't really know. Quil tried to spend more time with me but he missed Claire too much. Then he talked me into going with him. Your Dad worked a lot and I quickly bonded with your mom who desperately needed a friend. I felt this weird strong connection with Tara who was pregnant with you. Every night I went with Quil to your house and I would talk to your mom on the phone at least twice a day. Sometimes I helped your mom with cleaning or getting your room ready. One night we even discussed names." She smiled a little waiting for me to continue.

"Then the fire happened. When your Dad died your mom blamed me." I took a breath. Shay interrupted me asking. "Why would my mom blame you for the fire?" "Because I got her out of the house and Quil got your sisters out. When your Mom started freaking out I didn't even realize what she was saying. Then we understood that your Dad was still inside asleep in their bedroom. Quil went to save him but it was just too late." I explained as Shay started to cry.

"At your Dad's funeral your mom refused to even speak to me. I tired to talk to her but then she had you and she was gone." I told her sadly. "Did you hate me?" Shay questioned. "No never Shay. I just knew you were going to look like your mother." I said. "Do I look like my mom? I mean I have seen pictures but to you do I look like her?" She asked still crying.

I stopped talking for a short time. I just sat there looking at her. I smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Then I sighed hoping I could explain this the right way. "Shay you and Claire both look so much like Tara did. But you're even more beautiful baby so much more." She had stopped crying and giggled but then she frowned at me. "Were you in love with my mother?" She questioned in a firm tone. "For a long time I thought I was. After her death I was so depressed I felt like a piece of me was missing. I was so stupid I refused to be around people especially the pack and I even tried to stay away from Quil because I didn't want to see Claire." "You didn't know I was your imprint though right?" She questioned.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "No baby I didn't know you were I swear. But I would've end up like this with you no matter what." I explained. She grinned at me and asked. "Ended up like what with me?" I laughed and said. "I would've fallen for you anyway."

(Shannon's point of view)

It was hard to hear Embry talk about my mom. Not only because I never got to meet her but also because they had a special relationship. Jake had explained to me not long ago what it was like when your imprint is inside another person. He said you develop feelings for the mother beyond your control but it's the baby you truly want that connection with. I still feel like Embry did love my mom in some way.

"Embry are you done yet?" I asked giggling. "Almost done, first I have to tell you Shannon Nichole Olsen that I love you. I've always loved you and I always will love you no matter what." I laughed as he pulled me into a huge hug. "Are you done now?" I asked laughing again. "Yes now I'm done." He said chuckling with me. "Good now kiss me you fool." I said pulling him towards me.

"It will be my honor baby." He said pulling me even closer. The kiss started out soft, gentle, and very sweet. But then it was like an explosion happened. He licked me lips. I opened my mouth and our tongues tango in time with each other. The kiss was so passionate and deep. I felt it even in my toes. We were quickly making out.

As he pulled away I groaned loudly. We both laughed at my groaned panting at our loss of breath. "Wow." I stuttered out. "Whoa Shay damn baby you can kiss." He commented. I blushed and said. "I haven't kissed many people." He chuckled and said. "The guys who have kissed you were all very lucky." I blushed again.

(Embry's point of view)

Damn my girl can kiss. I wanted to move slowly but it was hard to. I explained to Shay that we should take thing a little slower. We went from making out to me finally wanting to ask her out. Even though I was sure she would say yes but I was still really nervous. I looked over at her red swollen lips and smirked. "Shay will you go out with me on a date tomorrow might?" I asked holding my breath.

(Shannon's point of view)

After our kiss Embry explained that he wanted to take thing slow physically. I understood he wanted us to be committed before we took that step again. Then he asked me out on a real date. When he suggested tomorrow night I nearly fainted. I found myself nodding like a bobble head in excitement. He just laughed and kissed me again. When I got home I told Emily all about my night and my date tomorrow night. She was thrilled and promised to help me get ready for it.

[The next night]

(Embry's point of view)

I spent three hours getting ready for my date with Shay. It took me 30 minutes just to get my tie on. And I couldn't even find my dress shoes lucky for me Seth is the same size and let me borrow his. I was shaking and not in the wolf way by the time I got to Sam and Emily's front door. I knocked a few times.

Sam opened the door with a frown. "Listen Emily says I have no choice but to let Shannon going out with you but if you hurt her I will kill you." Sam threatened. I nodded as he stepped aside letting me into the house. Emily came down stairs and hugged me. "Are you nervous?" She asked looking at me. "Yeah really nervous." I admitted. She laughed and said. "Good so is Shannon." I sighed oh yeah that's great we're both nervous.

Another ten minutes went by when Emily disappeared back upstairs. Sam stood glaring at me. He was making me even more nervous if that was possible. I looked at my watch and realized if we didn't leave soon we would miss our reservation. Sam growled and asked. "What time is your reservation?" It was like he had read my mind. "It's at eight." I replied. He rolled his eyes and yelled upstairs. "Shannon you need to hurry or you'll miss your reservation."

I heard Shay sweet voice yell back down. "I'll be right there." Sam chuckled a little and said. "That's girl for ten or fifteen more minutes." I laughed a little too. About ten minutes later Emily came down with Shay right behind her. Shay was wearing a forest green dress it was a v-neck and had lace around the bottom which came above her knees. She was wearing matching heels on her feet. I knew Alice had probably bought this for her. Shay had her hair up in small tight curls. She had some make up but nothing dark.

I hurried to Shay side and kissed her cheek. "You look so beautiful tonight baby." I complimented her. "You're looking pretty damn good yourself." Shay said. I looked down at my watch yet again and said. "We really have to go Shay." She nodded grabbed my hand. On the way out she hugged Emily and we left running to my car.

The car ride was quite. When we arrived at C'est Si Bon I held her hand tightly. "Reservation for Call please." The hostess looked at her book and then said. "Of coarse Mr. Call party for two." I nodded to her. She showed us to our table. I ordered some sparkling cider and appetizers.

Shay was smiling at me. "What is that smile about?" I asked chuckling at her. "This place is really nice really, really nice." She responded. "What did you except a burger place or something?" I questioned. "Kind no offense." She responded. "None taken baby." I laughed kissing her hand softly.

During dinner we talked about our favorite books. Shay likes newer books mainly love stories and thrillers. I on the other hand like the classics. We each picked a book for the other to read before our next date. When we started talking about music we were on the same page. We both liked Rock, Pop, and Country and both also hate Rap.

After we finished our dinner I asked her to dance. They were playing a slow old country song. I pulled Shay into my arms and close to my chest. "Your heart is beating so fast." She commented quietly. "It always does when you're around." I whispered back. We danced two more songs before I told her it was time to leave.

(Shannon's point of view)

I was amazed by the restaurant. It was a fancy French place. Embry impressed me by ordering for us both. During dinner we talked books and music. I knew I would have to add more songs to my I-phone after we talked. Them Embry asked me to dance. It felt so good to be so close to him. We danced to three songs before Embry said it was time to go.

On the way home we sung along with the radio. I was shocked to find out Embry has a beautiful voice. By the time we got to my front porch we couldn't stop laughing. "This was by far the best date ever." I said throwing my arms around him. "Oh yeah best date ever." He responded kissing me.

We spent nearly 30 minutes making out. When we finally broke apart we were both breathing too hard to talk. We stood there was starring into each other's eyes for a long time. Then I started to squirm knowing it was almost curfew time. I didn't want Sam any madder than he already was. I saw Embry glance down at his watch. "Damn baby it's curfew time already." He said clearly annoyed. I laughed and kissed him.

"Okay I better go." He said as we broke apart again. "Yeah me too." I said pointing to the door. He kissed me again quickly before heading towards his car. "Text me and let me know you got home." I yelled. "Bye baby I love you." He yelled back. "I love you too." I responded before I headed inside the house. It really had been the greatest date I could've imagined and this is just the beginning.


	19. Ch18 Are you sure?

Aches Chapter 18 Are you sure?

Warning: Sexual situations in this chapter.

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and are still reading. From this point on almost every chapter will have at least one sexual scene just to warn you. Happy New Year!!!

Enjoy,

Cindy

[Six months later]

(Embry's point of view)

This has been the best six months of my life. Shay and I have taken things slow. The first few dates were fun but a little awkward but now were pros at this dating thing. Tonight is a very special night. It's our six month anniversary.

Our physical relationship is slower than our emotional one. It was easy to tell Shay how much I love her it was much hard to control my touch. We kiss and even make out but we've done nothing beyond that. She's only 16 and ½ and I think though she is mature she's still very innocent. I wanted Shay and I to connect in every other way before we became physical again.

Shay has become very frustrated with waiting for more from our physical relationship. I know her main problem is her hormones. I hope she understands that even if she trusts me I don't trust myself yet. I'm slowly trying to be more physical with her. I really want to make love to her.

Tonight I planned the prefect night for us. First we are going to dinner at C'est Si Bon. It's the same restaurant we went to for our first date. After dinner I'm taking her to poetry in the park. Then to finish our night I'm taking Shay to the beach for dessert.

I hurried dressed in my black dress pants and black button down shirt. I had just put on my dress shoes when my phone rang. It was Quil he said that Shay asked Claire to cover for her tonight and say she was spending the night there. Then he informed me that she planned to spend the night with me. I was shocked speechless. Quil just laughed and told me to have a fun night.

I speeded off to Sam and Emily's. Sam still doesn't trust me with Shay but he doesn't have a choice. Emily opened the door for me. "She's still getting ready you're early." Emily said smiling. "Yeah I know I'm early I was excited." I replied. "So you'll be dropping her off at Quil and Claire's after your date?" Emily asked. "Um uh yeah I guess." I stuttered. She started cracking up and said. "That's what I thought. Well be safe and have fun." I looked at her once again in shock it seemed to be the theme of the night. I just nodded not able to look at her. "I'll go get Shannon for you." "Thank Emily." I yelled as she disappeared upstairs.

What did Shay have planned for tonight? Did she just want to stay the night with me? Does Shay want to make love tonight? Could I make love to her and not hurt her this time? If she just wanted to stay can I hold her all night and not make a move for more? As I questioned myself more she came running down the stairs.

She's always so beautiful. She's wearing a yellow silk dress that fits her body perfectly. Her hair is down and straightened. She has on black heels and a black purse. She smiles at me kissed me and said. "Happy Anniversary Honey." "Happy Anniversary Baby." I say kissing her again. "Well let's go." She says. "Where's your bag?" I question. She gives me a strange smile.

A few minutes later Emily comes down stairs holing Shay's over night bag. "Don't forget this." Emily says handing Shay the bag. I took the bag from Shay. As we were about to walk out I heard Emily say something. Shay and I both turned around and heard. "Yeah you can't wear Embry's clothes home." Shay blushed bright red and shot Emily a look of anger.

"Come on Shay we don't want to be late." I said pulling her out of the house by her hand. We didn't talk during the drive at all. I turned the radio on. Shay was still blushing and refused to even look at me. When we arrived at the restaurant I helped Shay out of the car.

"Reservation for Call." I told the hostess. "Of coarse Mr. Call right this way." The young woman said leading us to our table. After we sat down I order the same cinder as last time and some appetizers. Shay finally looked at me. "Baby don't be embarrassed." I said smiling. She blushed again and said. "I'm sorry." I chuckled and said. "Don't be sorry Shay. I don't care if you spend the night with me. You are welcome in my house anytime. We can talk about the details later let's just enjoy ourselves right now." "Thanks Em." "Anything for you Baby." I responded in a serious voice.

(Shannon's point of view)

Dinner was even better than our first date. I can't believe it's been six months already. My biggest issue with our relationship has been the lack of physical stuff. I've tried over and over to push us past making out but it never happens. Embry always freaks out on me and says were not ready yet. So I decided tonight I would stay the night and try to tempt him.

After dinner we went to poetry in the park. It was so beautiful. Embry had a blanket ready for us. Embry pulled me into his lap. When I shrived he put his warm arm around me pulling me closer to his body. I turned smiling me him. He kissed my neck and whispered. "I love you Shay." I giggled and whispered back. "I love you too."

When the poetry and music ended Embry gathered up our blanket and grabbed my hand. The night sky was full of stars. It was rare to be bale to even see the star it was normally so rainy but tonight it was clear skies. As we drove I questioned him as to where we were headed. He wouldn't answer he just smirked at me.

(Embry's point of view)

As I drove to the beach I looked over at Shay. She was smiling at me. The night has been better than I imagined. I knew I had to get her talking at the beach about what she wanted to happen tonight. If she planned for us to make love we had to talk about it. I was nervous to even think about it. I'm so afraid of losing control and hurt her again.

When we got to the beach I helped her out of the car again. We both took off our shoes and left them in the car. I held her hand as we walked down the dark beach. I brought her to where Adam and Leah had set up a table for us. On our table were candles, flowers, and dessert. I picked out cheese cake and brownies her favorite. As we sat together I grabbed my fork and began feeding her.

We finished dessert. I pulled out my phone and played a soft country song. "Dance with my Baby." I requested. "Sure Honey." She replied. As I held her tight in my arms I looked at her and decided if she asked me to make love to her tonight I wouldn't refuse her. "Shay baby why do you want to stay with me tonight?" I asked in a hushed tone.

She didn't speak for a long time. After the music ended I didn't let her go. I pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "It's okay Shay you can tell me. I promise I won't be mad." I whispered. She smiled a little and said. "I want to stay tonight and I want you to make love to me." Then she looked away blushing. I knew she thought my response was going to be really bad.

I took a deep breath and pulled her to look at me. "I'm so sorry." She whispered sadly. I chuckled and said. "Baby I love you and I want to make love to you but I'm scared." She looked confused so I started to talk again. "I couldn't take it if I hurt again. I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much." She giggled and said. "You are scared." "I said that." I admitted. She laughed again.

"So you are attracted to me right?" She asked quietly. It was my turn to laugh. "Shay I jumped you last time and that was before I saw all of you. It's been so hard to keep my hands off of you." "Oh good." She replied. "I'll make love to you." I said softly. "We'll take it slow." Shay responded. "Come on let's go home." I said blowing out the candles.

When we got into the car I told Shay I needed to go to the drug store. I realized I need to protect her. As much as I love her she much too young for baby. Not that I'm ready for kids yet myself. "If you need condoms I have it covered." Shay said looking down at her lap. "Um what?" I asked. "I've been on birth control since that night and I have condoms too if you want double protection."

I looked at Shay shocked. As we pulled up in front of my house I just sat there. Was I ready for this? I couldn't break my promise. I couldn't believe Shay had been so responsible as to not only go on the pill but to get condoms also.

I was fairly sure Adam had given or bought the condoms for Shay though. Adam didn't need condoms with Leah being 8 and ½ months pregnant. I finally got out of the car. Shay was already out standing by her door. I grabbed Shay's bag and we headed inside.

I closed the door behind us and locked it. Shay giggled and then asked. "Can I use your bathroom?" "Yeah Baby go right ahead." I replied. She took her bag and headed into bathroom. I went into my room. I quickly found some candles and lit them. I changed my sheets silk ones Nessie had bought for my birthday.

Music, we needed music. I picked out a CD. I put on the music and waited for Shay. When she stepped into my room my mouth dropped wide open. She was wearing a lacey black baby doll teddy. She had her hair in curls and piggy tails. I smiled and said. "Wow Baby you look amazing." "Thank you so much." She responded shyly.

I brought her over to the bed to sit beside me. "Slow just like you promised?" I whispered. She nodded as we began kissing passionately. I kissed her neck and then her collarbone. She moaned and shook. "How does that feel?" I questioned. "So amazing Em." She replied as I kissed her shoulder. She started pushing me back and away. "I'm sorry are you okay?" I asked anxiously. She giggled and said. "You're way over dressed." "Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

(Shannon's point of view)

I started to unbuttoned Embry's shirt. I was really nervous but I was trying not to show it. As I got to the last button and pulled it off I couldn't help but shake. "Are you okay Shay?" Embry asked concerned. I looked at him as I saw his naked chest I smiled. "Yeah I'm nervous." I replied honestly. "Good, me too." He said. I ran my hands down his chest. "You're so warm and beautiful." I told him. Then I kissed his neck, collarbone, and then his chest. I heard him moan I smiled against his chest.

As my hands went to unbutton and unzip his pants I was shaking again. He grabbed my hands and kissed them lightly. Then I went back to getting his pants off. I pulled his pants off revealing his black boxers.

(Embry's point of view)

I was now sitting in front of the sexiest girl in the world in my boxers. I pulled her into my lap. We started to kiss again. I pulled the teddy up over her head. Now she was just sitting there in a lacey thong. "You are prefect." I said looking at her perky boobs.

She giggled as I laid her down on the bed. I took her nipple into my mouth and started to suck lightly. She moaned really loudly. As I sucked harder the moans got even louder. Then she bucked her hips at me. "Stop please." She begged.

I stopped and was about to apologize when she took my hands and put them on her thong. I chuckled when I realized I wasn't moving fast enough for her. I moved down the bed and pulled the soaking wet thong off of her. And there was her beautiful pink pussy. I gulped the air.

"Holy shit." I said seeing how wet she was. I lightly touched her lower lips. She moaned again. "Baby can I taste you again?" I asked I had been dreaming of it since the last time. She smiled and happily nodded. I lowered my head and put her legs on my shoulders.

"You smell so good." I said as I opened her lower lips. I licked all the way up and down. She was moaning and bucked her hips at me. I lightly held hips down while I licked applying more pressure each time. I licked her clit and she bucked up again. "Fuck." She yelled out. I chuckled making her kick my legs a little. As I continued licking I put one finger inside her. "Oh yes." She yelled out.

I knew she was close. I put another finger in her. She tightened as I sucked on her clit. "Oh yeah I'm cumming." She screamed out as I pulled my fingers out of her. Her juices spilled into my mouth. I couldn't help but say mmm. I slowly brought her down from her orgasm.

She smiled and pulled me up to her. I kissed her hard on her mouth. I felt her small hands pull down my boxers. I felt her grab my hard cock. As she stroked it I got even harder. She went to put it into her mouth but I pulled her back up.

She gave me a questioning look. "Baby I don't want to cum until I'm inside you." I said softly. She nodded. I guided myself into her. Even though she said we could use a condom too I wanted to feel her. I wanted to cum inside her. I slowly pushed in. She was still so tight.

She whimpered and tensed up. "Do you want me to pull out?" I asked scared of hurting her. She shook her head no. "Okay Baby just relaxes." I said as I touched her clit. I pushed in as relaxed. "Oh yeah." She screamed out as I pushed myself all the way in her.

I slowly pushed in and out. We moaned in unison. "You're so wet." I moaned out. As I flicked her clit. "Faster, harder please Embry." She begged. I pushed in and out of her at a faster speed. As I felt her tighten I leaned down and kissed her hard. "Oh Embry I love you." She yelled out cumming hard. I pounded in and out of her a few more times before cumming too. As I was cumming I moaned out. "I love you Shay."

I collapsed on top of her. I tried to pull out but she held me to her. "Don't go yet." She whispered. "I won't baby I promise." I whispered back. I pulled myself up so I wouldn't crush her. I saw the sweat pouring off of her. "Are you okay Shay?" I asked yet again. "Yeah just a little warm." She replied.

I pulled out of her. I kissed her and then got up. She up shocked and asked. "Where are you going?" "To get you a water before you pass out." I responded chuckling. "Oh Okay." She said as I left the room.

I gave her the water and lay down next to her. "That was wonderful." She said. "Yeah it really was." I replied kissing her softly. I got up and pulled her up too. "Let's go shower." I suggested. She wiggled her eye brows and said. "Good idea let's go."


	20. Ch19 High School is so over

Aches Ch. 19 High School is so over

Warning: Sexual content

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the past chapters but especially to leydyann22 who is the only one to review the last two chapters. Anyways I am still planning 25 chapters so were getting towards the end of the story. I am thinking about doing s short story on Adam and Leah as well as some of the other chapters from My Girl and Aches so let me know what you think? I hope everyone is enjoying. Thanks again,

Cindy

[Nine Months later]

(Embry's point of view)

Today is Shay's graduation from high school. She's 17 now. This past year has been beyond great. Shay has matured so much. She's been working as a sales clerk for Quil to make extra money for college. She's hasn't announced her college plans yet. She got into three different schools that I know of. I just want her happy so I will support wherever she wants to go. Though I have to admit I'm hoping she doesn't decide to go to NYU. But I'll find away to see her and be there even if she does end up on the other coast. I love her so much it hurts.

I felt my phone vibrate. I saw that I had a new text message from Shay. She wanted to meet up before pictures. I headed into the wardrobe area to find her. There she was in a pink and yellow dress with flowers on it. "Hey there beautiful." I said causing her to blush. I chuckled how is this the same sexy siren I've seen naked? She runs to me and says. "I missed you." I noticed the tears in her eyes. I knew this wasn't about high school ending there was something more going on. "What's wrong Baby?" I questioned. She looked so anxious. "Nothing Em." She mumbled looking down. It was always proof she was lying when she looked away from my eyes. I decided not to press the issue and said. "Whatever you say Shay."

After picture we headed to the beach. Emily and Sam decided to throw Shay a huge party. Shay still looked so upset when we arrived at the beach. I had to admit seeing her so upset was bothering me. I knew something was really wrong she hadn't been like this in a very long time. "I love you Baby." I said hoping to cheer her up. She smiled and kissed me. "I love you too." She said sadly. Everyone started greeting Shay. I was going to step back so she could greet everyone but she had a death grip on my hand.

Sam gave a speech similar to the one he gave at Claire and Nessie graduation. I see Shay is shaking really bad. "Baby are you okay?" I ask her yet again. "You know I love you right?" She asks in a small voice I hadn't heard in a long time. It was her scared voice. Now I was getting scared too. I just nodded to her not bale to speak. She started to talk again. "No matter what I love you so much and I want to be with you forever." "I believe you." I managed to choke out.

(Shannon's point of view)

"Excuse me can I have everyone's attention please." I yelled out. Someone turned down the music and everyone's focus was on me. But I couldn't look at any of them my focus is all on Embry. He looks so scared. I'm just hoping he won't want to break up with me after this. I'm hoping I'm doing the right thing.

"I have huge news. I was offered a four year scholarship to Washington State University." I heard gasping and applause. But I really didn't care about anyone else reaction except Embry who I was still starring at. He was smiling proudly at me. "I've decided to take it and I'll start in the fall." I finished up saying still looking right at Embry. He looked really happy for me. I started to cry just looking at him. He rushed over and took me into his arms.

I collapsed sobbing loudly. "What wrong Shay? This is such great news. I am so proud of you Baby." He said. "Is it?" I asked between sobs. "Yeah I mean a four year scholarship plus you'll be in the same state." He explained. "I guess." I said starting to sob harder. "I'll be right back Baby." He said as he headed over to Emily. Lucky for me everyone wasn't starring at me.

Everyone started to congratulate me. A few people Claire, Leah, and Adam all asked what was wrong but I didn't feel like talking so I brushed them off. Sam came over hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Shannon I am so proud I love you sweetheart." Those simple words sent me into sobbing yet again. "I love you too." I choked out between sobs. He squeezed me and then whispered again. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you and Embry." I giggled through my tears and said. "It's okay you were being protective I would except nothing less from my Dad and big brother." He nodded tears starting to run down his face. He kissed my cheek before Emily interrupted us.

"Can we talk for a second Shannon?" She asked softly. "Sure come on." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the crowd. "Shannon your Mom and Nana both would be so proud. I am so proud of you and I love you so much." I started crying again. She pulled me into a hug and said. "Embry loves you so much. You'll work it out so don't be so sad." I smiled a little and nodded. I should've known she would figure it out. "You can stay over night at Embry's if you want to." She suggested. "Really?" I asked so excited. "Yelp happy graduation Shay." "Thank you so much you've been my Mom and my mom would be proud of you too Emily. This is the best gift ever." I said hugging her again. We both giggled.

As the party finally slowed down I went to pack my over night bag. "So what are the big plans for you and Embry tonight?" Claire questioned busting into my room. She walked closer and then noticed how upset I was. "Shannon what's wrong?" She asked concerned. "I'm afraid Embry is going to break up with me." I explained. Claire looked at me in shock. "Why would he do that?" She asked confused. "Because I'm going off to college and I won't be here." I explained.

Claire started laughing and said. "Are you joking? That man isn't going to let you go." "I hope you're right." I said as Embry walked in. "Hey Shay come on let's go home." I grinned up at him when he said home instead of his house like he normally does. He grabbed my bag and pulled me out of my room. Claire yelled bye to us. "Bye everyone." I shouted to the group in our kitchen still.

When we arrived at Embry's house he picked me up and carried me into the house. I wrapped my legs around his waist though I knew he wouldn't let me go. I whispered. "What the hell are you doing?" He started to kiss me passionately as we went into the house. He carried me to his kitchen table and sat me down on it. As he kissed me neck he growled and whispered. "I'm going to fuck you right here on my table." I looked at him in complete shock.

He chuckled and asked. "Would you like me to?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded happily. Since the first time he's been so scared he would hurt me again. He's refused to be anything but gentle no matter how much I begged. "Shay Baby do you want me to fuck you right here, right now?" He questioned in a deep sexy voice. I realized he wanted a verbal reply. "Please Embry." I begged. "Please what Shay." He teased. "Please fuck me right now, right here." I echoed his words. He smiled big and started to kiss me again.

It wasn't long before we were tearing each other's clothes off. As he kissed and bit my neck I ran my nails down his back. "Fuck Shay." He yelped out as I dug my nails further in. He sucked and bit my nipples as I screamed at the pleasure I felt. Then he took his hands and roughly rubbed my wetness.

"I love your pussy." He shouted as he dropped to the floor. He roughly licked and bit at my clit. Then he tongue fucked me. I couldn't even catch my breath. I came twice in a row screaming his name. As he stood he chuckled and grabbed my hips.

He pulled me to him. He roughly pounded in and out of me. We were both moaning so loud. I grabbed his shoulders and dug my nails in to them. "Damn Shay you're so tight." He yelled out. "You feel so good, so deep in me." I managed to say as he kept going. He reached down and pinched my clit. "Oh yeah Embry honey." I screamed out. "Good girl cum for me Baby." He said as he continued. Then I came hard then he spilled into me cumming too.

We both leaned against the table breathing hard. "That was so fucking amazing." I said kissing him. "It really was." He agreed. He stood up and reached for me. He picked me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist again. He carried me into his bed room and laid me down on his bed.

After giving me water he walked into the other room. "Hey where are you going?" I questioned curiously. "I'll be right back." He said hurrying into the living room. He came back in with a small wrapped gift. "Is that for me?" I asked excited. He laughed and said. "Yes but first we have to talk." I nodded knowing that was coming.

He sighed and asked. "Do you want to break up or see other people while you're at school?" "No I don't but if you do I guess I'll understand." I said truthfully. He laughed again and said. "Me what? No I don't I've waited all this time I just thought you might want your freedom." "No Embry are you crazy. I'm in love with you and there will never be anyone else but you." I said as he smiled. "We'll be fine. There's breaks, phones, computers and I'll try and visit when I can." He replied. "We can do this." I agreed as he kissed me again.

We made love all night long. By morning we were both exhausted and I was so sore. We found ourselves falling asleep. When I woke it was late afternoon. Embry wasn't in the bed. I was just about to go look for him when he entered the room. "Afternoon open your gift now beautiful." Embry said as he sat down a tray of food and the gift I hadn't opened yet.

I hurried to unwrap it and then opened the box. It was a beautiful purple and silver ring. "It's a promise ring. A promise of my love and commitment." He explained sliding the ring onto my right ring finger. "It's so beautiful. Thank you so much." I said as tear began to fall. We ate lunch and talked about our plans for our summer together. We both knew how much things would change in the fall when I left for school.


	21. Ch 20 College

Aches Ch. 20 College

Warning: Sexual content and underage drinking

[Nine more months later]

(Shannon's point of view)

College is busy and always crazy. My classes are okay but to keep my grades up I'm always studying. I'm three months into my second semester. My favorite classes are Psychology and Sociology. I also joined a Sorority. I'm a Delta and our paired fraternity is Alpha I tease about that a lot with Jake and Sam who use to be the Alpha wolf.

I nrmally talk to Embry twice a day sometimes we talked three times a day. At first it was hard to make it through the day without talking to him but then we started talking every night. We started sextexting a few times a week. But I'm too scared to even suggest phone sex. I've seen Embry during my breaks. But this weekend will be the first time he's visting me. Some nights after we've talked I cry myself to sleep. I miss him so badly. My frieends were all shocked that I was in a long distance realtionship. They all think Embry is 25 since he looks close to that. Plus that only makes him seven year older than me.

(Embry's point of view)

It's been three months since I last saw Shay. I have to admit it's been harder than I thought it would be. I miss seeing her beautiful face and sexy body. We talk on the phone all the time but it isn't the same as seeing her. I worry about her a lot. During her last break we stayed together the whole time. She even stayed at my house since she's 18 now.

Since Shay left for school I've tried to stay as busy as possible. I doubled my wolf duties, started taking a few classes online to get a computer engineering degree, and I've been working still too. When I'm not busy I spend time with Quil, Claire, and their kids. Jake and Nessie invite me over at least once a week too. Emily is always calling me to come for dinner so I hardly ever eat alone. The whole pack as really rallied around me.

"Embry you better get going." Quil yelled at me. I looked up at the clock and yelled back. "Yeah I know so I'll have my cell with me remind Jake and call if anyone needs me." I walked into the front room with Quil. "We will man have fun and give Shannon our love." He said pushing me towards the door. "I will bye." I said grabbing the handle. "Bye man." Quil yelled as I loaded up my jeep.

(Shannon's point of view)

I was anxiously awaiting Embry's arrival. He was running a little later than he had told me he would be. I couldn't help but to start pacing around. My roommate Robin laughed as she was packing a bag. "Shannon you got to calm down hon." Robin said in her thick country accent. "I can't calm down." I admitted still pacing.

Finally much to my relief there was a knock on our door. Robin laughed at me as I jumped up and down and screamed. "I'll get it." As I opened the door excepting to see my sexy boyfriend I had a huge let down. "Oh it's you." I said revealing Brodie Robin's boyfriend. "Hey I'll remember that the next time you want Robin to stay with me for the weekend so you and your boyfriend can be alone." Brodie said chuckling. "Sorry." I mumbled still upset. Robin explained that I thought he was Embry and that Embry was late.

Then there was another knock at the door. This time I recognized the knock. I ran to the door almost falling. I opened the door and there was a very sexy dressed Embry. "Hey Baby." Embry said pulling me into a passionate kiss before I even got a word out. I had missed his warm silky lips so much. As his warm tongue danced with mine I heard Brodie making noises at us. I flipped Brodie off while still kissing Embry.

When it was necessary for air we broke apart panting. He was still holding me close to him. "I Em I missed you." I whispered as I was still catching my breath. "I missed you too so much." He whispered back. Robin cleared her throat annoying me. I rolled my eyes and said. "Oh Embry this is my roommate Robin and her boyfriend Brodie." "Nice to meet you both." Embry said politely. I heard Brodie mumbling about how huge Embry was. I laughed a little. Then Robin said. "You're so right he is way hot." I blushed as Embry laughed,

Robin and Brodie only stayed a few more minutes. Robin knew I wanted Embry to myself. Brodie grabbed her bag and said they should head out before we got naked. I rolled my eyes but Embry just chuckled. As soon as the door closed Embry and I started making out. Then my phone rang. "Damn it." I yelled breaking apart and grabbing it. "What?" I screamed into the phone. "Sorry to bother you Shannon but were having a Delta/Alpha mixer tonight and you promised to be here." The voice said. "Shit I forgot Melanie my boyfriend is in town." I explained hoping she would understand and say I didn't have to go.

She giggled and said. "Oh the hottie is here huh well bring him with you then." "I guess we could come for a little bit." I said pissed off. I hung up and starred at Embry I knew he had heard the whole call. "I'm sorry." I said in a sad voice knowing I had to go and I ruined our first night alone. He hugged me close and said. "Shay it isn't a big deal we'll go to the party for a couple of hours and then come back here. Don't worry baby we have all night." "Yeah you're right." I said.

Embry decided he wanted to shower and change even though I thought he looked good. So we both showered quickly and got ready. I wore my new red dress I had gotten at a thrift store right off campus. Embry wore his favorite black button down shirt and black faded jeans. As I pulled my newly curled hair into a ponytail Embry kissed my neck. I was so tempted to say screw the party. Embry led me to the door. After I locked up he grabbed my hand.

Melanie was the first to greet us as we walked into the loud party. I introduced Embry. Melanie pulled me to her and whispered. "Whoa baby he's hot." I felt Embry shake with laughter as I went towards him. Of coarse he had heard her with his hearing he could probably hear everyone in the room talking even with the music blasting. I rolled my eyes at him and he stopped laughing. Suddenly Ricky the president of Alpha came up to us. He had drinks in his hands. "Hey Shannon here and you must be Embry." Ricky said handing us each a drink.

After Embry took a drink of his drink he lend over and whispered "Baby drink slow this is strong shit." I smiled and nodded as I dranked. The party was winding down pretty early but Melanie wanted us to stay. I wasn't sure how many drinks I had but I knew I was drunk. The term drunk as a snuck kept coming to mine making me giggle.

Embry frowned as I finished off another drink. Then my favorite song came on. I grabbed Embry's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. It wasn't long before I wrapped my legs around his waist. I missed him so much and I wanted him so badly. The alcohol had made me forget that we even had people around us.

The next thing I remember it was morning. I realized I must've passed out at some point. I heard Embry's phone going off. He muttered. "Fuck." I giggled a little at him. "What wrong?" He asked the person on the other end annoyed that he had been woke up. "Oh no damn it." He yelled clearly mad. "I'll be there soon fuck." He said again.

I looked up at him. I knew he had to leave. He kissed me hard. "Shay I'm so sorry but I have to go." Even though I knew that it hurt hearing it out loud. "Why?" I questioned trying not to cry. "Jake got hurt and Leah isn't phasing anymore so that makes me unofficially Beta." He explained. I knew that though because Leah, Quil, and Seth were all partially retire now. Embry was second in command and they need him. "What happened to Jake?" I asked worried.

"Three vamps showed up threaten Nessie." He explained. It wasn't the first time it had happened all the vampires but her family and their friends hated her. I knew Jake would do anything to protect his family and to me they were family. I saw the hurt, worry, and anger in Embry's eyes. "I'm so sorry I have to leave Baby." Embry said as I began to cry. "I love you." I choked out. "I love you too Shay so much." He responded. I started to feel dizzy and sick. I almost passed out. Embry was starring at me. He grabbed his phone again dialing.

"Adam listen call Taylor tell him to come up and help you with the younger wolves and I'' be there in a few hours. No Shay isn't feeling well and she comes first no matter what." Embry said into his phone. As he put down the phone he looked me again still holding onto me. He was looking so concerned I knew I had to look like crap. "I'm sorry." I said feeling ashamed. "Don't be Shay they'll be fine. Here lay back down and I'll get you some medicine." Embry said helping me to lie down. I felt so badly I just nodded a little and lay back down.

A few hours later I was finally feeling better. I heard Embry talking to Adam. Taylor and Reesa were there helping out. I tried to tell Embry he could leave and I'd be fine. Embry just refused. He made me lunch and then he said I should shower. As soon as we were both naked I knew what was going to happen next.

(Embry's point of view)

I was so excited to finally see Shay. When I arrived Shay introduced me to her roommate Robin and Robin's boyfriend Brodie. Robin and Brodie didn't stay around long. I think Shay and Robin had already decided they wouldn't.

As soon as we were alone we started to make out. I had missed her sweet lips so much. Shay phone interrupted us. One of her sorority sisters called and invited us to a party. I knew Shay wasn't thrilled about going but I didn't want her to miss out just because I was visiting. I didn't want her friends to think I didn't want to be around them either.

As soon as we got to the party some Frat dude handed us drinks. I knew I could probably drink a gallon of the punch and it would be no big deal. But Shay probably wouldn't be able to handle much. I was worried that Shay might drink too much but I also knew I couldn't forbid her from drinking.

I watched as Shay finished her sixth drink. I was highly upset and worried now. I could tell Shay was drunk. I knew when Shay wanted to dance she was pretty damn toasted. Once we started dancing she was practically humping me on the dance floor. Then Shay wrapped her legs around me. As she almost passed out I decided to get her out of there. I carried her back to her dorm bridal style. She woke up as I laid her down.

"Hmm Embry baby I love you fuck me please?" She begged. I just rolled my eyes and changed her into her pj's. She kept kissing me until she passed out. I laughed at first. I climbed in the bed next to her. I kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

The next morning I heard my damn cell phone going off. "Fuck." I muttered as I tried to get my phone. I heard Shay giggling. I answered my cell. It was Adam I knew something was wrong. He said they needed me to come home. It seemed three vampires threatened Nessie. Jake attack them and got hurt in the process. Nessie was lucky Adam and Rafe were near by. They quickly took care of the vampires and got Jake home. Dr. Cullen was called to come fix Jake up. But now I was due home since I was the unofficially Beta.

After I got off the phone I apologized and explained to Shay what had happened with Jake and Nessie. When I told Shay I had to leave she began to cry. Though she was crying she told me she loved me which also meant she understood. But then Shay got really pale and almost passed out in my arms. I knew she was really sick still.

I quickly called Adam and told him to call Taylor to help out for a while. Shay comes first and they all know that. After I got off the phone Shay kept apologizing. I explained they she didn't need to. I got Shay to take some meds and then back to sleep. I sat and watched her sleep praying she would feel better when she woke up. I called Adam and checked in. Adam had gotten Taylor and Ressa to come and help out.

Three hours later Shay finally woke up. She told me she was feeling much better I should get home to help out with the pack. As I looked at her something happened. I knew the pack would be fine they had each other but Shay she didn't have anyone. Her roommate wouldn't be back until the next day and those so called sorority sisters wouldn't even check in today I bet. So I made her lunch and then told her I would help her shower.

Once we were naked in front of each other Shay got this hungry look in her eyes. I got into the shower and pulled Shay into. I washed Shay's hair as she moaned out. I found myself kissing her neck not able to resist her. She moaned louder. "Embry Baby please." Shay begged. I smiled as I kissed her nipples and then took the left into my mouth. I sucked heard as she gasped loudly. Then I repeated the action to the right one.

I got down on my knees under the under. I kissed her stomach and all the way down to her pussy. She was wetter than just the water. I opened her lower lips and licked up and down. Then I sucked on her clit listening to her moaning and small screams. As I began to finger her I could tell she was about to cum.

Then she screamed out my name. I quickly stood up. I pulled her legs up and wrapped them around me. I slide into her. She was still so tight, so warm, and so wet. I slide in and out of her slow and easily. She started to scream for me to go faster, deeper, and harder. I couldn't help but obey and we both came screaming out for each other.

We finished cleaning each other and got out. I hurried and dressed. I kissed Shay bye and headed home. The drive home was long and I felt a sadness I couldn't explain. I wished so badly I didn't have to leave Shay. I missed her so much.


	22. Ch 21 Drunk Dialing

Aches Ch.21 Drunk Dialing

Warning: Sexual content

Author's Note: The next few chapter are a little short but I'm leading up to the final chapters which will be longer. Hope everyone enjoys and please review and tell me what you think. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thanks again for reading and review.

Cindy

(Embry's point of view)

I hadn't heard from Shay all day which is so rare. Ad the night got later I called and texted her with no reply back. I thought maybe I had upset her in some way and she was ignoring me. So I had Claire try and call. When Claire didn't get a response back either I started to really worry.

I decided to give Shay another hour and then I was going and checking on her. As the hour was almost over my cell finally rang. I was so relieved to see it was Shay calling. But I had no idea what was waiting for me on the other end of that phone call. If I did I might not have answered it.

"Shay baby are you okay?" I questioned as I answered my phone. Shay was giggling non-stop. "Of coarse I'm okay you silly willy wolf." I realized not only was she drunk but she had just said my secret out loud. "Shay is there anyone there with you?" I asked nervously hoping she hadn't just exposed the pack to a room full of people. "Nope just little ole me." She responded it another fit of giggles.

"Embyyyyyyyyyyy I wuv you." She said slurring her words. I chuckled a little and asked. "Shay where are you?" "Home well not home but my bed." She said sniffling. I was so confused she wasn't home but she was in her bed. "What do you men you're not home but in bed?" I questioned afraid she might actually be in some assholes bed and not even know it. "Home is with you." She said. Then she quit crying and started giggling again.

"Shannon you should go to sleep." I commanded in a stern voice. "Noooooooooooooo I wanna talk to youuuuuuuuuuu." She whined. "Okay Baby what so you want to talk about?" I questioned sure she was going to pass out at any second. "You're so hot the hottest man on earth." She yelled into the phone. I chuckled and said. "You're hot too Baby." "I love your body especially your cock." She screamed. I about choked and mumbled. "Um thanks." "I really like it when it's hard." She said giggling. "Damn it Shay." I mumbled feeling it getting hard. I heard her laugh and then she asked. "Do you like my pussy?" I gasped damn her she knows I do.

"Shay I'm not having phone sex with you." I yelled getting annoyed with her. "Why not?" She whined again. "Because Baby you are drunk." I tried to explain. "Just a little bit drunk." She mumbled. "Listen Shannon I love you so much. I promise we can have phone sex anytime you want as long as you're sober. Because if we did it now you might not even remember plus I would be taking advantage of you." I tried to explain. I wasn't sure how much would get through to her but I had to try. If she kept talking like that I was going to have to hang up. "Fine then will you talk to me until I go to sleep?" She asked in her little girl voice. I smiled to myself and said. "I would love to Baby."

It didn't take long for Shay to pass out. It took me a long time to fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Shay. The next morning I called Robin Shay's roommate. Robin and her boyfriend Brodie checked in on Shay. They promised she was fine just hung over a little. I didn't hear from Shay until later in the night.

I had just gotten home from Quil and Claire's house. I had stayed late playing video games with Quil and his son Kallen. I was happy to see Shay calling. I wasn't sure how much she remembered from the pervious night. I also knew I needed to talk to her about her drinking. I mean she's in college I get it but I can't help but worry. She could ended up drinking too much and die it's happened too many times before.

"Hi Em." She stuttered nervously. "Hey Baby how are you feeling?" I asked. "Much better thanks." She responded. "I was worried, well am worried Shay." I said deciding to just put it out there. "I know Embry and I swear I don't have a drinking problem. A matter of fact I won't even drink at the next event. I can not even drink at all of it bothers you that much." She promised. "Okay Shay but if it does become a problem just talk to me." I said wanting her to understand I was worried and that she could talk to me. "I promise I will Em."

The air suddenly seemed it serious so I decided to change the subject. "So Shay want to have phone sex?" I asked in a teasing voice. "Oh god." She groaned. "Yes I remember. And I bet you do too." I said laughing. This was pay back and could turn out to be really fun. We need some fun in our lives with each other.

"So do you really like my hard cock?" I questioned still teasing her. She mumbled. "You know I do or I wouldn't have said it." Then it was my turn to groan. I thought well I did promise her phone sex. I could try and see what would happen. "I love you pussy. I love hoe pink and tight it is." I said in a soft deep voice. I heard her breathing start to get heavier.

"What are you wearing Baby?" I asked. "My pink tank top and black panties." She responded in a shy voice. I chuckled and said. "Wow that sounds hot Shay." "Are you wearing a bra?" I questioned. "No." She mumbled. "What are you wearing?" She asked quietly. "My blue boxers that you bought me." I said happy that I had put them on this morning. I heard she giggle slightly.

"Take off your tank top." I suggested. I heard a struggle then she said. "It's off hot stuff." I chuckled. Neither of us have ever had phone sex before. But I was too turned on to be nervous. "Now Shay I want you to touch your boobs lightly and avoid your nipples completely." I explained to her. "Okay I will." She whispered. "I'm running my hands down my chest pretending their your hands." I told her as I did it.

"Em take your nails and run them down." She suggested with nervousness in her voice. "Shay I wish you were here." I said groaning as I did what she said to. "Me too Babe." She responded. "Now Shay lick your fingers tips and rub your nipples. Close your eyes and pretend it's my tongue." I said. "Mmm so good." She mumbled. "Now run your hands down your stomach to those black panties of yours." I said getting harder just thinking about it.

"Can I take them off they're soaking wet?" She questioned in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. "Oh hell yeah." I said eagerly. "Take your boxers off too I bet their tight." She suggested using that sexy voice again. "How wet are you Baby?" I asked. "So fucking wet." She yelped out. "Put two fingers inside you and rub your clit." I said. "Rub your cock Em." She said as her breath got heavier again. We were both breathing heavy as I stroked my cock. "My cock is so hard I'm going to cum soon." I warned. "Me too I'm so close and getting closer all the time." She whimpered.

"Harder Shay and faster." I said as I stroked faster. "Oh Embry almost there." She cried out. "That's it Shay some on Baby." "Please?" She begged out in a haze. "Cum for me Shay come on Baby please." I begged wanting to hear her. "Oh shit I'm cumming." She screamed out. "Yeah Baby oh Shay." I said as I came.

I heard Shay still breathing heavily. I knew she was still coming down from her high. "Shay baby hold on a sec." I said as I cleaned up. When I got back on the phone I heard her sniffling. "Shay are you okay?" I asked worried I had pushed her into something she didn't want to do. But then she said. "Yeah I just miss you a lot." Then she began crying harder. "Oh Baby I miss you too." I promised. I wished I was there to hold her. We spent the rest of the night on the phone. Even after I heard her soft breathing telling me she was asleep I didn't hang up. I drifted off to wishing I was there to kiss her good night.


	23. Ch 22 I miss you too

Aches Ch. 22 I miss you too

Warning: Sexual content in this chapter.

Author's Note: This is a really short chapter. But this chapter is kind of important to the rest of the story. The whole chapter is in Embry's point of view. Anyway please enjoy!!! Thank you again for reading and commenting,

Cindy

(Embry's point of view)

I was babysitting Abby for Leah and Adam. She was crying a lot. Abby has been having a lot of ear infection. They are talking about putting tubes in. Leah and Adam really didn't want to leave her but it was Charlie and Sue's anniversary. I finally took Abby to calm down for a little while.

After a bottle Abby fell asleep. That's when I finally got a chance to sit down and relax. I grabbed my phone and noticed I had a missed call and a message. It was from Shay so I called my voice mail. "Hi Embry um I miss you. I miss you so much call me back please." Shay begged crying. I felt terrible for not answering her call.

I looked over at the clock as I went to call her back. But I realized it was nine she would be in her night class already. I had to respond to her though. It hurts so fucking bad to hear her crying like that. I decided I could at least text her back.

I texted. _Hey Shay sorry I missed your call Baby. I'm watching Abby and didn't hear my phone over the crying. I miss you too. I love you so much Shay._

It only took a few seconds for Shay to respond back. _Hey back I'm sorry for crying. I just miss you so much. _I read her message and smiled and texted her back. _I know Baby. Are you in class? _She responded back quickly. _Yeah but our Professor has us researching for our papers. _I suggest. _Call me after your class. _She answered. _Okay I will I love you. I love you too Shay. _After the last message I went to check on Abby. She was still fast asleep.

Adam and Leah return home 20 minutes later. After talking to Leah about how much I missed Shay I decided to go see her. I knew Shay missed me just as much as I did her. I phased quickly and ran towards her. I knew what she meant about home being where I was. I felt the same way about her. I had my phone hanging in my bag around my neck along with some clothes to change into.

I was getting close to campus when my phone rang. I quickly phased back and pulled on my clothes. I grabbed my phone. "Hey Baby!" I said as I answered it. "Hey Em." She sounded so upset again. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Nothings wrong, I'm fine really." She said sniffling. "You are not fine, don't lie to me Shay please." I responded.

"I'm sorry." She said as she started to sob into the phone. "Oh Baby don't be." I answered. I hurried towards her dorm. "Are you home yet?" I questioned. "Yeah just got here." She said still crying. I knocked on her door. "You better get that." I said. She wasn't surprised I could hear the knocking. "Yeah I guess I better." She said annoyed.

She opened the door and starred at me in shock. "Hey Baby." She jumped at me. I laughed and pulled her legs around my waist. As we started to kiss I walked inside. I kicked the door closed never breaking our kiss.

As we finally broke apart I asked. "Is Robin here?" "Nope she's at Brodie's again." "Good." I said as I laid her down on her couch. She laughed and said. "I'm so glad you're here." "Me too Shay." Before we could kiss again my phone rang.

"I'm not leaving." I said seeing Shay's sad face. I answered the call. I was relieved that it was Jake telling me I should stay for a few extra days. I thanked him and was smiling so big it hurt when I got off the phone.

"Good news." Shay commented. "Very, Jake said I could stay a few days if you want me to." I said. She smiled and said. "I would love for you to stay." We started to kiss again when Shay pulled back and said. "Make love to me." "No problem." I responded.

I quickly pulled Shay's t-shirt over her head. Then I pulled off her purple lacey bra. In no time I was sucking her nipples like a baby. She tasted so good and I had missed her so much. I pulled off her jeans and purple lacey thong. I was rubbing her wet pussy. I loved the sounds she was making.

I threw her legs over my shoulders and started licking her. She gasped every time I licked her clit. "Oh yeah baby right there." She screamed out moaning too. I tongue fucked her until she came screaming my name. She was so loud I was afraid someone would call the campus cops.

She recovered and pulled my pants off. I saw her licking her lips when she noticed I wasn't wearing boxers. She went to suck me but I stopped her. She looked up at me clearly confused. "Shay I really need to be inside you." I said. She nodded happily.

I slide quickly inside her wet pink pussy. "Feels so good." I groaned. She gasped and then yelled. "Harder Em." I started slam into her faster and harder than before. It didn't take long before we both came.

The next few days were wonderful. It was like magic. We spent most of our time making love. Shay even skipped a few classes. I hated that she skipped class to spend time with me but I knew I only had a few days to be with her. Sadly the three days I had were over and I had to head home. I didn't want to leave. Shay didn't want me leave live either. I said good-bye and promised to try and visit again soon.

Once I got home I had already started planning another trip when something happened. It would be two and half months before I would see her again. And when I did everything would change. Poor Shay had an awful stomach bug and I couldn't even take the time to go take care of her. I hated that we were apart especially now. 


	24. Ch 23 Accident

Aches Ch. 23 Accident

AN: This chapter and the next a really short. I know I said there would only be 25 chapters but its 26 and a short Epilogue. There is no sex scene in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!!! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and are reading. I really appreciate the reviews.

Cindy

[10 weeks later]

(Shannon's point of view)

I had been so sick the past few weeks. Then my jeans didn't fit. I hadn't missed a period but after talking to Leah I decided to take a pregnancy test anyway. I had been on the pill for quite a while so I didn't believe I was pregnant. I took the test and it was negative. I forgot all about it and moved on.

Robin and I decided we should go to La Push and see Embry. There was a vampire threat so I hadn't seen Embry in 2 and ½ months. I missed him so badly. I was going to call and let him know I was coming but Robin said I should make it a surprise.

When we were 45 minutes away something happened. Robin was driving and she suddenly stomped on the brake. I felt myself hitting the air bag. Then I felt numb what happened?

I tried to look over at Robin. Then everything went black. The next thing I knew I was back at Nana's house. What the hell just happened? I looked around and there was my Nana who had nine years ago. I was scared and shocked to see her. Was I dead? Was this heaven?

(Embry's point of view)

My cell started ringing I didn't recognize the number but decided to answer it anyway. "Hello." I said as I answered the call. "Hello is this Embry Call?" The woman asked. "Yes it is and who is this?" I questioned back at her. "My name is Susan Bates I'm a nurse at Forks Hospital. I have a Shannon Olsen here badly injured and the girl who was with her gave me this number." I couldn't breath I started freaking out. I quickly muttered something and dropped the phone. I phased in the middle on my house.

Adam and Jake had heard my thought. Jake headed to tell everyone while Adam and I headed towards the hospital. I ran as fast as I could. When we got to the hospital I realized I had ripped my clothes. Adam smiled and handed me his jeans and shirt. "Leah's bring me more clothes. Go check on S." He said.

I dressed quickly and ran into the hospital. I saw a woman with a name tag that said Susan. I hoped this was the woman that had called me. "Um my name is Embry Call I'm here about Shannon Olsen." I explained trying to stay calm. She looked at me a little shock but explained. "Yes of coarse Shannon is in surgery now but the doctor should be out soon to talk with you. Do you need us to call anyone else for you?" She asked. "No thank you I took care of it." I said politely. I saw Robin headed towards me covered in cuts and bruises.

"Robin what happened?" I said willing myself to stay calm enough not to phase. She started to sob and said. "It's my fault entirely Embry I'm so sorry." I hugged her lightly. "A deer ran out in front of us I stomped on the breaks. We got hit from behind. Then we spun around and another car crashed into the passenger side." She explained. "What were you all doing here?" I asked Shay usually told me when she was going to visit. "Shannon was going to call you but I told her it should be a surprise she's missed you so much." She said. I nodded I had missed her too.

I tried to just breathe. Quil, Claire, Adam, Leah, Sam, and Emily arrived. All three women were in tears and being comforted by their spouses. I paced around the waiting room hoping the doctor would be out soon to tell us something.

Hours went by. Brodie arrived and took Robin back to school with him. I promised them we would call when we heard something. Jarred, Kim, Paul, and Rachel showed up. Then Jake, Nessie, Billy, Kara, Sue, and Charlie came to the waiting room.

I was losing my patients. Nessie called Dr. Cullen. Since they all thought the Cullen's had plastic surgery to make them look younger no one questioned him. All the Cullen's returned to town but only Dr. Cullen came to the hospital. I was relieved to have him there. I wanted some information and I knew Dr. Cullen would get the truth.

Another hour went by before Dr. Cullen returned. He looked at me sadly. My stomach dropped. "Please tell me she's okay." I begged. "I wish I could son. She is alive." I took a deep breath at least she's alive. As long as she's alive there was still hope.

I waited for Dr. Cullen to speak again. "Shannon coded twice on the table." He explained as everyone gasped. "They weren't sure if she would even make it." He continued. "Yes but Embry she's in a coma." He said. "Damn." I muttered trying not cry.

"We are hoping she'll wake up soon." He told us. "What if she doesn't?" Adam asked with a worried look. "We plan to do a brain scan in a few hours." Dr. Cullen answered. "Okay when can I see her?" I asked just needing to see Shay. "Soon but Embry there is some other news I would like to discuss with you in private." Dr. Cullen said. "It's okay Dr. Cullen you can tell me here." I assured him. "Are you sure?" He questioned me with a serious but strange gaze.


	25. Ch 24 Tears

Aches Ch. 24 Tears

Author's Note: Another very short chapter. I'm hoping to get chapter 25 called Progress up in the next couple of days. Thank you for the review and for reading it means a lot to have feed back.

Thank you again,

Cindy

(Embry's point of view)

I wasn't sure why Dr. Cullen wanted to tell me something in private. I assured him everyone was family and I didn't mind everyone knowing whatever it was. "Well I'm not sure you were aware but Shannon is pregnant." My eyes were wide and I shook my head no. "No I didn't know." I replied in a rough voice I didn't even recognize as my own. "How far a long is she?" I heard Leah ask. "Around 10 weeks but to be honest with you we don't believe the baby will make it." Dr. Cullen explained. I nodded sadly. I felt Quil and Jake come up next to me.

"To be honest we were all shocked the fetus withstood the surgery." Dr. Cullen said. I nodded again. "I'll come and get you soon so you can see Shannon." Dr. Cullen said as he walked away. "A baby?" I questioned. "Why didn't she tell me?" I asked to everyone. I saw Leah come up and Jake move a little so Leah was at my side.

"Listen Embry Shannon took a pregnancy test but it was negative. I don't think she knows." Leah explained. "Oh." I mumbled to myself. I stood there for a few minutes in pure shock. Then I felt myself starting to shake. Jake and Adam got me outside right before I phased again.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Cullen allowed me to see Shay. As I walked up towards her bed I saw her bruised body. She looked so awful. I had to admit I was afraid she might never wake up. Sam, Emily, Quil, and Claire came in. Claire came beside me and held my hand. For the first time I noticed the fetal monitor. I looked down at Shay's still flat stomach.

I didn't say a word to anyone. What was there to say really? Shay might still die and our baby wasn't going to make it. I sat next to Shay for a few hours. Then Dr. Cullen came in and said he had the results of the brain scan. He said after consulting with a few specialists he had news. He looked really upset. I knew the news wasn't good. I tried my best to keep myself calm.

Dr. Cullen requested that everyone be called. It was late but Emily called all of the pack, their families, and the Cullen's. After all were present Dr. Cullen came back to Shay's room and got me. Everyone gathered and waited to hear the news. "After checking and rechecking we don't believe Shannon will wake up." Dr. Cullen said. I heard gasp and sobs all around me. But I felt numb.

This couldn't actually be happening. This is just a nightmare and I'll wake up soon. Jake caught me as I fell to the floor. I screamed out. "No." All the wolves started to surround me. I guess they thought I was going to phase. Instead I started to cry. Jake and Quil came and sat down next to me on the floor. As soon as they were sure I wasn't going to phase I saw Emily come over to me. She was sobbing so loudly. She wrapped her arms around me and held onto me tightly.

No one said a word for a few minutes. But then Dr. Cullen spoke. "As you all know we have had to put Shannon on life support. It is your decision whether or not to turn it off." Dr. Cullen said looking straight at me. I stood up looking at all of my family. This people were my family, mine and Shannon's family.

I saw Alice standing toward the back of the crowd with the other Cullen's. "Please Alice tell me you've seen her waking up." I begged. She frowned at me and said. "It hasn't been decided Embry." I nodded. I saw Edward looking at me. I knew he was the one person who could hear all my thoughts in this very second.

Edward nodded and said. "Ask them, all of us." I didn't say anything so Edward did for me. "If it was your imprint or mate would you turn it off?" Bella stepped next to me. "Embry I think I can speak for everyone when I say no we wouldn't if there is even the smallest chance." I heard some mumbles of agreement. Jasper sent a wave of calm around us. I nodded to him thankful for that.

I walked back across the room. Sam and Emily were right there. I felt like this decision should be there's too. They are the people who have raised her. Emily spoke softly and said. "It is your decision." I nodded to her. I looked at Sam who nodded in agreement with her. I turned back to Dr. Cullen who was waiting patiently.

"Dr. Cullen I can't turn it off. I know she might never wake up. But I'm hoping for a miracle." I stated. I saw him smiled sadly and he said. "I understand I doubt I could do that either." He nodded toward Esme. I headed back to Shay's room. I just wanted to be with her now. Everyone left but Ressa. She and I sat in silence together.

I was lost in my thoughts. I wondered if Shay could hear me. I decided to tell Shay she was pregnant. Even if she couldn't hear me I still wanted to tell her to say it out loud. I said. "Guess what Baby we are having a baby." I took a deep breath and continued. "I know we didn't plan this and this baby may not make it through this but I'm so happy you're having my baby." I saw Ressa smiling at me and then she asked. "Do you believe in miracles?" I smiled a little and said. "Sure of coarse I do I imprinted on Shay how could I not." She smiled at me again.

(Shannon's point of view)

What the hell was going on? Was I dead? I heard Nana laughing. "Shannon Nichole you aren't dead." I hoped she was right. I looked at myself and realized I was nine again. I was reliving my life all over again.

This was so weird. I relived meeting Embry again. I felt the imprinting. I found myself truly understanding what Embry had gone through. Nana warned me that I had to do everything exactly the same. I wanted to change things but I was afraid if I did I would mess something up. Time was in fast forward but not fast enough. How long would I have to wait? Was I really going to wake up? Was I really alive? I missed Embry my Embry so much.


	26. Ch 25 Progress

Aches Ch. 25 Progress

AN: There is one more chapter after this one and then a short epilogue. I'm also planning to write a short story about Leah and Adam. Thank you to everyone read and reviewing. Please enjoy!

Cindy

[10 weeks later]

(Embry's point of view)

The last two and half months have been very stressful for all of us. To everyone's amazement Shay hasn't miscarried. She's now five months pregnant. The baby's heart rate is doing great. Today I finally get to find out the sex.

Though unlike most first time father's I can't be excited. Here I am finding out the sex without Shay. Shay unlike the baby has shown no improvements. I just keep trying to keep the faith. There were times were I barely made it out of the hospital before I phased. I'm so angry and hurt. Lucky for me no one has seen me phase.

We've had a lot of support. I don't spend much time away from Shay. Everyone in the pack takes turns checking in on me. The Cullen's have all came back to Forks. I knew Claire really needed the support of them as much as anyone. Claire is pregnant again herself. She's been so worried and depressed about Shay's condition. Becky and Tony even returned to town for a while. Emily's been a mess but she has been happy to have her faith.

I've watched as Shay's small stomach as expanded. I hated that she was missing out on the miracle growing inside of her. I missed Shay's voice so much it hurt. I haven't slept much but when I did I dreamt about Shay. I would dream about us making love or just holding her in my arms while we slept in our bed together. I can barely stand being in my own skin.

I have always been close to Jake and Quil. They've always been my brothers the whole pack but now they are what get's me through another day. Quil's been really quite. He and Shay have been close since Shay was a little bitty thing. I knew it hurt him to see the little girl he thinks of like a sister in that bed. Leah was another anchor for me. My big sister as she's decided now. Adam is just torn apart by this she's his best friend. He comes by everyday to see her. I wanted today to be private but I support while I found out if Shay and I would be having a son or daughter.

The OB Dr. Johson came in. "Afternoon Embry. How are my patients today?" He asked with a grin. I smiled a little too and responded to his question. "Shay's the same no changes. I'm not sure about the little one except its heart rate is good." "I'll examine Shannon first and then we'll call your friends in to join us." Dr. Johson suggested.

Shay's examine was over pretty quickly. After the Ultrasound tech came in I went and got Adam and Leah to join us. Leah was sadly smiling. Adam looked excited but also sad. I knew I probably looked the same way. I wanted to be excited but it was also sad for me.

"Okay everything looks great. It's a girl." Dr. Johson said as we all looked at the screen. My breath caught and tears feel from my eyes. Adam was talking to Shay trying not to cry himself. I was a little in shock I guess. Leah smiled and said. "A little girl I bet she'll be just as beautiful and crazy as her mom." I nodded and hugged Leah. I moved back next to Shay again.

Adam whispered. "Congrates man." I nodded and took Shay's hand. "We're having a little girl Baby." I told her hoping she could hear me. She had to wake up and soon. There is no way I can raise our daughter without her. I looked up and saw Adam and Leah getting ready to leave. I stopped them and whispered. "Don't tell anyone yet." I called and told Emily to get everyone to her house and I'd be there soon.

Lisa one of the CNA's agreed to sit with Shay while I delivered the news. I was glad because I didn't want to leave Shay alone. Everyone in the pack retired and current, their imprints, the older kids, and the Cullen's were there. Then Charlie, Sue, Billy, and Kara came in. I looked around at our family and said. "It's a girl. We're having a little girl." Claire started crying and then Emily.

Everyone was congratulating me. Edward came up and spoke quietly to me. "Do you need anything?" I looked up and said. "Yes I do." Then I thought of the healer from India that I had researched. The healer had helped other comatose patients. Edward nodded and I saw Alice getting the other Cullen's together. "Thank you." I whispered quietly. I saw Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper leave quickly. Emmett and Rosalie left a little after them.

I told everyone goodbye and headed to my house for a few things. Dr. Cullen and Esme followed me back to my house. I let them in. I went into my room and got the information on the healer. I gave it to Dr. Cullen who began to read it and write down some notes.

I found Esme in my spear bedroom looking around. She stepped out and asked. "Will this be the baby's room?" I nodded and said. "For now it will be. I'm not sure what Shay wants but I would like to find us a bigger house." Esme smiled and said. "If you don't mind Emily, Claire, Leah, along with some of the other women would love to help with the baby's room." "Thank you that sounds great." I said. I saw her looking around I knew she was imaging what could be done with the room to make it a proper nursery for my little girl.

[Three months later]

(Shannon's point of view)

I wasn't sure how long I had been out. Nan explained that I was in a coma. I was closing in on the present. I was reliving the months before the accident. I was hoping this meant I was on my way back to Embry. As I relived the last few days I saw him before the 2 and ½ months I went not seeing him I was anxious.

I hated reliving those last ten weeks. I was so sick and missed Embry so badly. With the vampire issue we barely spoke once a day. When Robin suggested going to La Push I knew what would happen next. I just smiled braced myself and said. "Sounds like fun but I'll call Em." It was the same thing I had said the fist time. "No don't call we'll surprise him." I nodded as we packed. I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to relive the accident. But I had to if I wanted to wake up and get home to Embry.

(Embry's point of view)

Three months have past since the healer arrived. There have been no signs of improvement. My little girl is still doing great though. She's a good size baby and very healthy. Shay's belly is so huge now. I knew if she was awake there would be no way she'd be able to see her feet. The baby's room is almost finished. Alice said pink and purple would be prefect. Esme also decorated me bedroom including new furniture. Everyone was hoping that Shay would be joining me in the new room. But no one was hoping more than I am.

It was almost midnight when Alice came by. The Cullen's came at night most of the time. "Hey Ali." I greeted her. She smiled and said. "Hi Embry." Then she went bouncing to Shay's side. She kissed her cheek. The next thing I knew Alice was holding her head and gasping. "Holy cow." She whispered. "What Alice, What wrong?" I asked panicked. Her eyes were wide but she didn't speak.

I waited a few minutes and then called the Cullen's. I was unsure of what to do. I hadn't ever been alone with her when Alice got a vision. Jasper said that sometimes handing her paper helps she can draw or write what she sees. He also told me not to bother her yet. I gave her a pen and paper but she still didn't respond. Edward was first to show up since he's the fastest. I saw his eyes go wide. Alice had finally snapped out of it she was smiling. It had to be good news. "What's going on?" I asked curious to what had just happened.

Edward said. "It's even better than you think Alice." "What is?" I questioned. Alice smiled even brighter and said. "She's going to wake up." "Really?" I asked in shock. Edward smiled too and said. "I can hear her thoughts now." She was really going to wake up and soon. I was practically jumping with joy. "It seems Shannon has been quite busy." Edward said. Alice and I both looked confused. "Shannon has been on a quest and has been reliving her life with you in it." I looked in amazement. "Where is she now?" I asked hoping we would get some idea of how long it would take for her to wake up.

Edward frowned a little as the other Cullen's joined us. Bella stood beside Edward and asked quietly. "What's wrong?" "She's having trouble getting into that car. She knows what is going to happen." He explained. I understood why and I now wasn't sure if she could hear me. In one way I wanted to beg her to get into that car with the hope it would bring her back to me. But in another way I couldn't imagine the pain she would have to go through.

Edward looked at me and said. "She knows it's the only way back but she's scared." I knew I couldn't push it. I wouldn't beg for her to come back until she was ready. I just hoped she could get through the pain when she did decide. Dr. Cullen ordered a new brain scan. The brain scan confirmed that Shay could wake up at any time. All of the doctor's but the healer was shocked by this development. It was truly a miracle.

[Two weeks later]

(Shannon's point of view)

Time was now frozen. I had to decide. Nana told me that it was now or never. I finally took that last step and got into Robin's car with her. I was still so scared but I missed Embry and my family. I knew Embry must be going nuts by now. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I knew it was at least a few months possible even longer. I had no more time to waste.

We were close to the accident site. I held my breath and braced myself for the crash. I felt Robin stomp on the brake. I felt a car hit us from behind as I hit the air bag. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Then the car began to spin. Another car was headed toward my door. There was nothing left for me to do. The car hit straight into my door crushing me. I felt pain in every part of my body. My head had gotten the worst of it though. I now knew how I ended up in the coma.

(Embry's point of view)

I was still waiting for Shay to wake up. Alice, Edward, and all the doctors all assured me; she would wake up at any time now. I was feeling very discouraged and worried though as the days past. Today Jarred and Kim took their turn spending the day with me. Their kids were all teenagers now so they had more time. Jared's oldest Aston who was now 19 recently joined the pack. After Jarred and Kim left Adam joined me for dinner.

Night came and Adam went home to Leah and their daughter. Edward came in right before I feel asleep. He had been checking in nightly. "Hey Edward." I said. "She um got in the car." He said with a look of pain and sadness. "Oh shit really?" "Yes the car has crashed and now she's reliving the pain." He explained. "Will she wake up soon?" I asked concerned. "Well I'm not Alice or anything but yes I would say she'll be awake fairly soon. I hated that she was in pain. But soon she would open her beautiful eyes and I couldn't wait.


	27. Ch 26 Love and Laughter

Aches Ch. 26 Laughter and Love

Author's Note: Thank you once again everyone who reviewed and are reading this fan fic. This is the last chapter. I will be posting a short Epilogue. I am still planning a short Leah and Adam short. I've been sick so I apologize for the wait. Thank you all again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Embry's point of view)

I was holding Shay's hand like I do every morning when I felt something. She suddenly squeezed my hand. "Shay can you hear me?" I asked. She squeezed my hand again harder this time. "Oh Baby." I said kissing her softly. "Can you open your eyes for me?" I questioned. I saw her struggling to try. "It's okay Shay Baby take your time." I said not wanting to pressure her. I hit the nurse's button and told them Shay was waking up.

The doctor came in. He was talking to Shay. She finally opened her eyes. He quickly checked Shay over and then said. "I'll give you two some time." I nodded to the doctor and scrambled to Shay's side. "Oh Shay it's so good to see your beautiful eyes." I said smiling. She smiled back and said in a rough voice. "It's good to see you. I love you." I was so happy to hear Shay's voice especially hearing her say she loves me. I whispered I love you too Baby.

Shay got a strange look on her face. "What wrong?" I asked concerned. Shay moved a little bit. Then she looked down and gasped. Oh shit how could I forget that Shay didn't even know she was pregnant. I bit my lip trying to think of what to say to her. She was starring wide eyed at her belly.

(Shannon's point of view)

After struggling so long to wake up it was finally time. I could feel Embry's warm hand holding mine. I used all my strength to squeeze his hand. Then I did it again. I heard him urging me to open my eyes. I tried my best to open them but I couldn't.

I heard a doctor talking to me. I finally got enough strength to open my eyes. The doctors check me over quickly and then left. Embry and I were alone. I was so happy to finally be awake and in the present with Embry. Embry looked tired. It also looked like he had loss a lot of weight.

I felt something weird. I moved a little but I felt it again. What the hell is wrong with my stomach? I looked down at me huge stomach. As I looked I started to wonder if I had really woke up. If I was really awake was I? Could I be? No there was no way.

I looked at Embry who was watching me. I knew it was true so I asked him just to confirm it. "Am I pregnant?" He grinned and said. "Yeah Baby the test you took was wrong." I felt this happy feeling through my whole body. But then I became worried and I had so many questions.

"How is our baby? Did the accident hurt it? How far along am I?" I shouted out my questions. Embry just chuckled and kissed me. I gave him an annoyed look letting him know I wanted answers. "She's great. She has a strong heartbeat and she made it through the accident fine no issues. You're 8 ½ months along now and you were 10 weeks when the accident happened." Embry explained. Then I smiled and yelled. "You said she are we having a girl?" "Yes we are." He responded kissing me again.

After some test and a few other things Embry and I talked. He told me all about my pregnancy so far. Our baby was truly a miracle. They said she wouldn't make it. Hell the doctors thought I would never wake up. But Embry had faith in both of us.

The doctor that had examined me agreed that the OB could do an ultra sound so I could see my daughter for the first time. I feel still in shock. I'm going to have a baby. I'm so excited yet a little scared too. Embry left to call everyone. When he arrived back in the room they were setting up the ultra sound machine. Another doctor came in. "Hello I'm Dr. Johson your OBGYN. It is so good to see you awake Shannon." I blushed and shyly smiled at him and said. "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter." "My pleasure Shannon but even asleep you did the hard work." He explained.

I finally looked at the screen and saw her. "She's still developing well. I'm estimating three more weeks." Dr. Johson informed us. She was a big baby. I was in shock again in three weeks my baby would be here. I'll officially be a Mommy. I smiled at Embry who shared my look of awe. It was like he was experiencing everything for the first time too. He kissed me and said. "She's a beauty just like her mom I can't wait to meet our little girl." The doctor smiled and left us alone.

Embry and I talked a little. I was napping when I heard the door opening. I opened my eyes to see Adam and Leah there. Adam rushed over to my other side. He kissed me cheek. "S I missed you." He said with tears in his eyes. I smiled and said. "I missed you too A." I talked with Leah for a few minutes. She told me all about everyone and everything I missed out on. Then Leah took Embry down to get him some lunch while Adam stayed with me. I got Adam to fill me in on how Embry really was. He told me how hard it has all been for him.

After Adam and Leah left then Quil and Claire showed up. Leah had told me Claire was pregnant again. Claire and I talked all about babies and were excited that our kids would be so close in age. Sam and Emily were next to come in. Emily was giving me all kids of motherly advice. I couldn't help but smile. They were my parents in every way that count. Sam was smiling so much I had to laugh.

The rest of the pack and imprints showed up in groups after that. They didn't stay long but it was so great to see everyone. I had missed them all so much. Jake and Nessie ate dinner with was. Embry said we would have some special guest later in the night. I was so exhausted. Jake and Nessie left they said something like they would see me in while. After the nurse came in I talked Embry in to joining me in the small bed. As Embry laid next to me he rubbed my stomach and kissing my neck. I giggled a little as I started to drift off to sleep. "Sleep Baby I love you." He said quietly. I mumbled. "I love you too."

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but I knew it was a little while. I heard some familiar voices. "Don't wake her up." I heard a female voice say. I slowly opened my eyes. There stood all of the Cullen's. Jake and Nessie were back too. "Hi everyone." I said quietly. They all greeted me with happy greetings. Esme told me all about the baby's room. Alice said she could already see the three of us there.

The next day I explained to Embry that I wasn't going back to school. I had already decided before the accident that I would finish my degree online. I just missed Embry too much and now with the baby I wouldn't have as much time. Embry was as supportive as ever. I wasn't at all surprised about how supportive he was being.

(Embry's point of view)

The doctors were finally letting Shay up out of the bed. She was really unsteady on her feet. Beside the fact that she hadn't been on them she was also very pregnant causing her to waddle. Shay was just thrilled to be out of the bed. She also convinced them to let her walk around the hospital with my help of course. Shay and I walked out to the hospital garden. "I thought we could have breakfast here this morning." I explained leading Shay towards the tables. I lead her to an able with purple flowers and a nice table cloth on it. Emily had made us muffins, bacon, eggs, and biscuits and gravy.

"What's up with you this morning?" Shay asked. "Well I have an important question for the mother of my daughter." I said grinning. "And what would question would that be?" She asked with a giggle. "Well you know I love you right?" I questioned. She laughed and said. "Yes I know and I love you too. Now out with it." She yelled a little. I laughed at her.

I got out of my chair and dropped down on one knee. "Shannon Nichole Olsen I love you more than my own life. I'm proud of you who you are and that you'll be my babies' momma. There is one other thing you can do for me. Will you marry me?" I asked nervously. She started crying.

I waited patiently. Finally she waddled over to me. I stood up. "Yes I'll marry you. It would be my privilege to be your wife." She said still crying. I pulled her into my arms. I picked her up and swung her a little holding her and kissing her. I put her down kissing her again. I pulled out the small diamond ring and placed it on her finger. "It's prefect Em." She said starring at it smiling.

(Shannon's point of view)

The doctor's came in and told us I could be released to go home. I was so excited to be going home. I was going to my new home with my fiancée'. I could wait to see the nursery. The doctor officially released me we signed the papers and left. Quil and Claire met us at the hospital. I had so many flowers and gifts. We loaded up both SUV's.

When we arrived at the house Embry helped me in. He actually carried me over the threshold. The living room had been painted a mint green color. Everything else looked the same. Except for the fact that it was really clean. Then Embry lead me to the spare bedroom which I assumed was now the nursery.

He opened the door to the pale pink and purple room. There was a beautiful purple rocking chair. I couldn't wait to rock my baby girl in it. The crib, changing, and wardrobe were stained in the same pale pink as the walls. There were a lot of stuff animals and even some clothes. "It's so prefect." I said with tears in my eyes. Embry smiled and nodded.

Then Embry lead me to our bedroom. I was excited to even say our bedroom. I was shocked as he opened the door. The bedroom had been painted maroon color. There was a new king size bed. There was also a new dresser and night stand. Everything was cherry oak wood. My stuff had all been moved in. There was a new picture added to his room too. It was the picture of the two of us the day we got engaged in the garden. "Wow it's so amazing Babe." I said. "Yeah I know Esme and Alice did a great job." Embry responded as we smiled at each other.

Embry pulled back our new comforter. I started to wobble a little. I felt tired and yawned a little. "Lay down please Shay?" Embry begged. I nodded as he pulled the comforter and top sheet down. I laid down in the bed. "Will you lay down with me?" I asked wanting him with me in our bed. "Okay Baby I will." Embry said. Embry snuggled up to my side and started rubbing my belly. "Can you sing to me please?" I asked. "Sure I guess I can do that." Embry said with a chuckle. He sung an old country song to me as I fell asleep.

[A few days later]

(Shannon's point of view)

Embry was finally letting me out of the house. I knew he was worried but I couldn't take it anymore. We were heading to the Cullen's so I could finally thank them in person for all that they have done. As we approached the house, I saw light and pink decorations everywhere.

I was confused. "What the hell is going on?" I questioned. "Come on Baby let's go." Embry said helping me out of the car. As we approached the house I saw everyone. The whole pack and their families, the Cullen's, and Becky and Tony were even here.

I was so surprised and happy to see everyone. It was a baby shower for us. Embry was a proud Daddy and was right by my side. Esme and Emily had made Chinese food which is my favorite. Embry and I opened all the gifts. We got a ton of clothes, toys, and other things. Our favorite gifts were the Daddy little cub t-shirt and a my Mommy is almost as cute as me bib.

The day was prefect. It wasn't even raining. My back started to hurt so Embry made me lay down. I tried to just breath and rest. I was in Nessie's old room resting. Embry kept checking in on me and everyone else too. Everyone finally left so it was just Embry, the Cullen's, and I left at the house. After two hours my back pain was worse. Dr. Cullen and Edward checked me over. Then Dr. Cullen announced I was in a labor.

I was scared and shocked. Embry hurried me to the hospital. Dr. Johson came in right away. My water and broke already. After a few hours Dr. Johson said they would have to do a c-section due to the baby's size.

I delivered a healthy 10 pound baby girl. "What's her name?" The nurse asked. Embry smiled and said. "Hope Nichole Call." "That's a pretty name for a pretty baby." The nurse said handing Embry our daughter. After they finished with me they let me hold my little girl.

The next few days were insane. We had so many visitors. Everyone was waiting to meet Hope. After talking to Claire I named Leah and Adam Hope's godparents. Hope is our little miracle baby. I'm so lucky and happy.

Author's Note 2: The Epilogue will be up as soon as I can. Don't forget that I'm doing a short Adam and Leah story.


	28. Aches Epilogue

Aches Epilogue

Author's Note: Well this is it the end of Aches. Hope everyone's enjoyed it. Yes I'm still planning to do a story about Leah and Adam. I have a lot of other fan fics for other shows I will be working on also. So if you haven't added me to your Author Alerts. Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed this story.

Thank you,

Cindy

[8 weeks later]

(Shannon's point of view)

I'm standing here in my wedding gown getting ready to marry the man I've loved for a long time. As Emily helps me with my veil I hear my daughter cry. Leah laughs at me as I run to her and says. "And we all thought Embry was bad." I laughed a little. I couldn't help it I was going to miss her so much while we were gone on our honeymoon. She's so beautiful the prefect combination of both of us. I feel so blessed.

"It's time Shannon." Sam says appearing into the room. Leah, Claire, and Alice line up. Leah is holding Hope right in front of me. I peak in the church and I am amazed by its beauty. There are ribbons and flowers purple and blue a long with some white. The pack their families, the Cullen's, and a few other very close friends are all in attendance. Even though we didn't invite many people we filled the small church up. I walk down the aisle towards Embry. He's smiling at me with tears in his eyes.

(Embry's point of view)

I'm pacing this room. I just want to go down the aisle already with me new wife. The wait seems endless. "Dude you've got to calm down." Quil says laughing. "I can't okay." I admit still pacing around the room. Jake comes up beside me and asks. "Why are you so nervous?" "I just am. I won't stop until I see Shay." I tell them. Adam smiles but stays silent. The minister comes in and says. "It's time." Rachel and Rose check us over before we finally go to the alter. Adam, Jake, and then Quil go before it's my turn.

Seth leads Emily down the aisle. Then I hear the music change. Claire comes down first. Her stomach is now huge with her and Quil's fourth child. I look at Quil who looks like it's his wedding day instead of mine. He smiles brightly at Claire who blushes and smiles back. Then Alice glides down the aisle. She smiles at me and winks before she looks for Jasper and meets his eyes. Next coming down is Leah holding my prefect little angel. Adam is grinning at Leah who rolls her eyes. Don't tell but Adam told me their having another baby a boy this time. Leah stops in front of me. I kiss me baby girl and then Leah takes her place.

Then I see her. She's like a dream straight from heaven. I can't help the tears that are coming from my eyes. Her beauty overwhelms me as it always has. But today she is even more prefect than ever before.

I space out a little as Sam and Shay are beside me. The minister began to speak asking. "Who gives this woman to this man?" I hear most of the church including out bridal party shout. "We do." Shay and I both laugh a little. Sam pulls up Shay's veil kisses her cheek and then places her tiny hand in mine. Shay smiles dazzlingly at me. I'm grin back at her happily.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of two souls as one Shannon Nichole Olsen and Embry Michel Call. They have written their own vows to one another. But first is there anyone here who can state a reason that these two people should not join as one?" The minister asks. To my relief there's nothing but silence. "Good so Shannon would like to go first." The minister says as Shay takes a folded piece of paper out of her bra.

"_When I was nine I met the man of my dreams. He became my best friend. Later that same man became my boyfriend and lover. Then when my life almost ended he became my hero and believed that I was making it back to him. He not only saved me but out daughter as well. Not long ago he became my fiancé' and eight shirt weeks ago be became the father of our first child. The future is uncertain but our love that is certain and unchanging. I know on matter_ what_ life throws our way you'll hold my hand threw it all. I love you more than my own life." _As Shay finished I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at her.

"Now Embry will express his love and commitment to Shannon." The minister said. He nodded towards me. I got to take a breath. I was ready for this. I had practiced my vows everyday since I wrote them.

_"Shay, wow Baby it's been a crazy year. But in the last ten years you taught me all the things I needed to get through all the bad times. You've taught me love, faith, and hope. You've given me so much I never imagined having. Our love is brighter than the sun. But unlike the sun our love will burn forever. Thank you for our daughter and all our future children. But mostly thank you for being you. I love you with my whole heart and soul. I'll love you for now and into eternity." _

Shay was sobbing as I finished my vows. I wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek softly. The minister had us exchange rings. Then we were pronounced husband and wife. "May I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Embry call." The minister announced as the whole church cheered. Shay and I headed to our limo. She was smiling so big I bet my mouth was hurting. "Are we really married?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes Sir you and I are really married." Shay said kissing me.

The reception was at the Cullen's. Alice had planned another beautiful wedding and this time it was mine. I was getting the happily ever after. As we danced Leah came over. She looked upset really upset. "What's wrong?" I asked nervously. "Um Em now don't get upset." Leah said frowning. "What happened?" I asked again getting impatient. I saw Shay's eyes wide starring. I followed her eyes. There holding my beautiful baby girl was John Jarred and Kim's son. Our newest wolf. And fuck me if he didn't just imprint on my prefect little angel. Damn does it ever stop? I wondered as I danced with my new wife.


End file.
